Two Times the Love
by AmIObsessed
Summary: "We've been watching you with that war vet. You're always playing around with him even if he is a freak. We've just been wondering when it would be our turn to play with you." He put his chin on her head as Lifty pushed his to her neck. Together, they murmured to her, "And now, you're all ours." M for lemons. LiftyxFlakyxShifty.
1. Kidnapped

Flaky frantically searched the dimly lit van until she caught sight of two dark green eyes that seemed to blend in with the similarly colored mask, only the white surrounding the pupil gave away the male's presence. How she knew the person was a male was the deepness his loud breathing gave off.

The rough cloth wrapped around her wrists and head restrained her from asking where they were taking her. The binding was tightly and expertly tied, apparently this man had done this before. Of course he had done this before, how could she have not remembered?

Light poured in through the back door windows as the van passed a streetlight, spilling over the male and showing the Chesire Cat grin that was an almost permanent detail on his face. With the light fading away, the memories from the past few hours came streaming back through her head.

_Flaky was walking to the grocery store like any other average day, her ecofriendly bag to carry whatever she decided to purchase slung on her arm. She was humming happily as she passed the alleyway where she knew two of her friends usually liked to hang around. Personally, she didn't see the fun in staying in a dark, smelly place like that, but that was just her._

_ "La la la la—Ah! H-hey!" A human sized net came down over her head just as she was about to continue down_ _the sidewalk. "W-what's going on?!" _

_ "I got her!" The pole connected to the net was jutting out from behind a tree, a known to her face holding the other end. "Yo, Shifty!"_

_ Shifty strutted out of the shadowing the alley always cast and into the light of the morning sun. "Look what we caught; Flaky. What are you doing around these parts?"_

_ The girl made an annoyed sound, this was obviously another one of their tricks, and once again, she was the one they decided to pick on. "I was on my way to the s-store if you have to know. My car b-broke down so I had to walk. Now if you excuse me." She grabbed the bottom of the net where the rounded metal was and pulled up. "I have to g-go do my shopping."_

_ Lifty kept the net pushed down, "That was a stupid idea, dontcha think? Walking out here by yourself can lead to things happening~"_

_ "Like?" Flaky asked. She was wasting time trying to get away from these two, and it was starting to bug her. Why even bother talking to her in broad daylight? Didn't they do their business during the nighttime when they couldn't be seen?_

_ "Like," Shifty chuckled, "being molested, robbed, anything, even being_ stolen_."_

_ Something about the way he had said stolen told Flaky that it was high time to get out of there. Smiling nervously, she pointed at the sidewalk and pretended to look at the watch on her wrist. "O-oh! Yeah, you two are s-so right. I really should be more careful, maybe I'll buy some pepper spray at the store! Okay, t-thanks for the chat, but I really should be—"_

_ Shifty's entire demeanor changed as he said, "Lifty, gag her."_

_ The younger thief's hand was wrapped around her mouth, pressing the net and creasing her skin, before she could scream for help. His experienced fingers had been able to tie the cloth around her wrists without need for the other hand. And as soon as her mouth was gagged, Shifty had gone to get the van and came back. Together they had picked up the squirming female and slid her into the back of the vehicle, then they got in themselves and drove away with only the sound screeching of the tires and marks left behind on the road._

Now, here she was. Tied up and gagged in the back of the mischievous twins' van with no clue of what they intended to do with her. Sure, they had 'stolen' her before on a few occasions, but none as serious as this. They never had been forced to catch her with a net and toss her in their van . . .

There was a speed bump in the road that shook her out of her troubling thoughts. She wondered what time it was, the previous kidnaps they had committed had only lasted a couple of hours before they dropped her off at her house knowing that they had gotten a scare out of her. The streetlight and blackness outside of the square windows told her that it was night; how long had they been driving.

Flaky shifted her position, legs and arm numb from being still for so long. Her eyes had never left those of the twin across from her as she tried to pry the meaning of all of this from him.

Attaining no information from just staring at him, she mumbled against the binding.

Lifty glanced at the driver's seat and broke the silence, "Hey Shifty, Flaky's awake and I think she wants to say something."

"Go ahead and undo the gag, no one can hear her from all the way out here," The driver replied.

Nodding, Lifty crawled over and reached behind her head to untie the cloth. Once he did, it fell uselessly to the vibrating floor of the van. "Hi, how are you doing?"

It took her over a minute to process the simple question he had asked. And that was the reason why it took so long to understand what he was saying, it was far too simple. Not like she had expected the hardest thing to answer, but she had thought he would ask her something . . . different.

"I-I'm fine . . ." Flaky said slowly.

He nodded again. "That's good, we kinda thought that maybe you'd be in shock or something."

"I think I'm o-okay . . . but I have to ask, why am I here? W-why am I in the back of your van, and why did you t-two throw a net over me, a-and where are we going?" The shakiness in her tone had betrayed her, betrayed how nervous she felt about the situation.

Lifty sat next to her, apparently thinking that it would take a while to explain this to her. "Do you remember when we were kids and no one could tell us apart?"

Flaky could scarcely dig up the memory, but it was there underneath everything else. "Y-yeah . ."

"Do you remember what you told me and Shifty that day under the tree at the old elementary school?"

She shook her head for a no.

"Oh," He seemed somewhat saddened by this as he dropped the conversation in favor for twisting and untwisting her scarf.

She didn't know what to make of this, what was he talking about? She hardly remembered anything from seven years back in elementary, let alone a specific detail like a tree. All she could recall of the twins was that they had kept to themselves and this one time where they had hung her upside down from the monkey bars.

She couldn't linger on the past for long since the van was slowing down to a stop and Shifty got out.

Lifty stood up and pushed the back double doors open. He jumped out onto the gravel covered ground and reached back in to pull her out, ripping off the cloth from her wrist to allow her to grab onto the sides of the vehicle for support. "Easy does it Flakes."

Flaky's legs were still numb and a bit wobbly from sitting for hours upon hours, so she was glad for the help. Feet lightly hitting the ground, she followed Shifty's motioning for her to come along. What else was she to do? In every direction she turned, she saw nothing but tall pine trees and shrubs, who knew what wild animals could be running around in them.

The gravel turned to dirt that was packed down from years of walking. Hm, maybe this was the place that the twins always escaped to when they were in trouble with the law or fleeing from a robbery scene. It would explain why she never saw them around town after a crime.

Crimson eyes grew in curiosity as she saw a cute little cottage made out of white bricks with ivy climbing up the sides of it. With the path leading up to the porch steps and red door made out of wood, it was like it had come out of a child's fairytale book.

Shifty went up the two steps, which creaked quietly under his weight, and went to the door. He pulled out an old looking iron key and stuck it in the keyhole, swinging the door open as it unlocked. "Come on in."

Flaky shuffled inside and soaked in the clean walls, a comfy appearing couch, and a few other pieces of furniture scattered in the front room. There was a hallway which she assumed led to the bathroom and perhaps a bedroom. The kitchen was open and accessible to the room, which could be convenient. To sum it all up, it was cozy. But she doubted that they had brought her here to show her the cottage.

Shutting the door, Shifty looked at her grinning, "Do you know why we brought you here yet?"

"N-no," She answered.

"Boo. I bet you didn't even guess," Lifty teased and led her to the couch to sit down.

She had been right, it was comfy, but she couldn't let herself unstiffen for even a second around those two. "P-please tell me why I'm here."

"Because," Shifty started as he took his seat, "we've been watching you with that war vet. You're always playing around with him even if he is a freak. We've just been wondering when it would be our turn to play with you." He put his chin on her head as Lifty pushed his to her neck.

Together, they murmured to her, "And now, you're all ours."

_It was a Wednesday afternoon at Happy Tree Town elementary school. The children were playing and squealing on the playground without a care in the world, except for two._

_ Lifty and Shifty sat under a peach tree, playing a game of tic-tac-toe between them, using their fingers to draw in the dirt. They always did this, always kept to themselves. Whenever someone tried to get near their tight knitted circle, they pushed them away, because all they needed was each other._

_ On this day, though, a small red headed girl walked away from the group of children and walked across the grass field to them. She watched them play with her hands behind her back, not interrupting._

_ As Shifty drew a line horizontally to mark his win, he looked at her. "Yes?"_

_ The girl looked down and kicked her feet into the dirt, stuttering, "H-hi, my name is F-Flaky. I n-noticed you two over here a-alone and I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play with m-me?"_

_ The twins shared a glance before uttering in unison, "Okay. But first you have to tell us apart. If you can do that, we'll make you our friend."_

_ Flaky looked hopelessly between either one of them and mumbled, "I-I don't know which i-is which . . ."_

_ "Then go away." They said and turned back to their game._

_ "No! W-wait!" She pointed to the one on the left, "That's Lifty," then to the one on the right, "and that's Shifty."_

_ The boys stared at her and asked, "Why do you think that?"_

_ "I-it's just my guess because while I w-was watching your guys' game, I s-saw Shifty take the first turn," She blushed, "and usually the o-oldest goes first . . ."_

_ Shifty and Lifty were silent. Not only had she told them apart, but she knew who was older? They stared at her teary eyed, then got up to take either one of her hands. "Fine, let's go play." And that's what they did. They played with their one and only friend, and she was all theirs._

* * *

**I feel good about how this turned out. Come on people! ShiftyxFlakyxLifty is a good ship and I've only seen four other fanfics for either or both twins with her! And half of them I can't read even if I am Spanish! -_- Please make this ship more popular! And oh yeah, enjoy and review if you want more :3**


	2. Cut away your old life

Flaky turned over and groaned softly, her eyelids fluttering open. Crimson eyes taking in the room she was in and the bed she was on, she remembered that the twins had brought her here. The shock that they had really kidnapped her kicked in and she buried her face in a dark emerald green pillow, the faint smell of cologne clinging to it.

She squeezed out a few tears, the shaking of her small body moving the bed she was occupying. But then she thought, _Why should I be scared? I know them . . they won't do anything to me . . _She even figured that in two or three nights they would get tired of her presence and take her home, so why not pretend this was some kind of vacation for herself? A time that she could use to bond with the two boys and get closer to them . .

Sitting up and wiping her tears, she threw her legs over the side of the king sized mattress and stretched her arms up. The room was a bit more customized than the living room, trinkets and picture frames set on the oaken drawers and nightstand. She got up and shuffled to one of the dressers where she saw a frame that stood out against the rest. Unlike the others that were green like everything else in the room, this one was a pure white with various colored dots for the border.

This peeked her interest, it looked like something you would have gotten during your childhood, so why would the twins have kept it? Knowing that they wanted nothing more than forget their past, Flaky picked it up and stared at the three rounded, red cheeked faces in the picture.

Her lips curved up in a smile when she realized that it was herself and the two thieves when they were younger. Lifty had his arm thrown around her shoulders and was wearing a giant smile while she seemed to be tugging on Shifty's arm to get him in the picture. She quickly knew that the sour look he had on his face was a cover up when she saw the laughter in his eyes.

Now _why_ would they still have _this_ photo?

Flaky decided that she would question them later about it, but for the present, she was going to have to see about filling her growling stomach. The bedroom door creaked open as she stepped into the wood floored hall and walked down it, running her fingers on the wall. Even before she made it to the living room, she heard it. The snoring.

She popped her head out of the hallway and took in the sight in the living room. Shifty was asleep on the couch, his taller form making his feet hanging off the edge and his right arm dangling from the side of it, grazing the floor. Lifty on the other hand was on the ground using an inflatable mattress since there was only one couch that his brother had beat him in rock-paper-scissors for. His arms were thrown out by his sides as a trickle of drool ran out of the corner of his mouth. Both of them were snoring in perfect sync making it even funnier for the girl.

Tip toeing over to the couch, Flaky marveled at the fact that the older boy slept with his fedora still on. What was he hiding . . She peeked over at him and contained a giggle when she saw that he had been drooling too; she could tell by the dried up spot on his chin. Making no noise, she lifted up her hand, reached over, and poked his nose lightly.

Shifty's face twitched at the touch but he continued snoring, so she poked him again. When he didn't respond besides muttering some unintelligible words, she took a lock of her hair she brushed it against his nose until he started moving more. He rubbed his nose with his knuckles and opened his eyes sluggishly. They opened immediately when he saw the red head inches from his face, staring intensely with those red orbs of hers.

"Gah!" He rolled off the couch and landed on top of the younger sibling, hitting Lifty in the face with his foot.

Lifty awoke at the new weight and opened his eyes in time to see the heel of Shifty's foot come down and kick him in the nose. "Fuck!" He kicked his leg up on instinct and covered his nose. "W-what are you doing!? Trying to kill me?!"

The kicked up leg got the older twin in the gut, causing him to groan and scowl at Lifty, "I fell! Why the hell did you do_ that_!? I didn't even hit you that hard!"

"But it still hurt you ass!"

"Oh boo who, man up!"

"You're a fucking di—"

They had sat up and were sharing death glare with each other when they both heard Flaky clear her throat and wave at them shyly.

Flaky smiled at the siblings fighting and leaned forward on the couch, "G-good morning. I'm sorry that I startled you Shifty, I just d-didn't want to wake you up so suddenly, but I guess that's what happened anyways . ."

They glanced at each other and used their twin connection to tell each other they'd settle the score later, when Flaky wasn't around.

Getting up and fixing his shirt, Shifty said, "Eh it's fine. I had to get up anyways. So—er—how did you sleep last night?" He sounded like he was treading on thin ice, probably cautious that anything he would say would set her off and make her burst into tears. "You were pretty beat last night; fell asleep on the couch and Lifty had to carry you to the room."

The girl blushed and nodded, "I slept just fine . . The bed was really comfortable and I didn't get cold if t-that's what you mean."

Lifty sat on the edge of the air bed and joked, "Yeah, I was just hoping that Shifty's loud snoring wouldn't have woken you up."

Shifty side kicked him and growled, "It isn't my snoring, and you're the one with the problem."

"No I'm not! You're the one who keeps me up all night with your stupid nose issues!"

"You wanna bet that it's you who's—!?"

Flaky clapped her hands together once and smiled nervously, stopping the argument before it got too bad. "Alright then! So, who wants breakfast?" She took their bigger hands in her smaller ones and led the way to the kitchen. Her head tilted to the side in surprise when she saw Lifty pull out a box of Poptarts from the cabinet and take one of the silvery packages out. "W-what are you doing?"

The green haired male stopped, a question in his tone, "Getting breakfast . . ?"

"_That_ is not breakfast," She took the box and looked at the nutrition section. "Lifty, this is nothing but sugar, it's defiantly not considered breakfast." Putting the box back in the cabinet, she wondered just how long the brothers had gone living like this. Without having anyone to tell them what was breakfast, and what was a heart attack waiting to happen . . .

"Tell you what, why don't you and Shifty go out and wait in the living room while I make us all some real breakfast?" Flaky shooed them out, making a note to put a label on the Poptarts that said it was only a snack and turning back to the kitchen. Smiling, she relaxed as she got into her regular routine of cooking breakfast, just adding a few more things here and there so the meal would satisfy them all.

The sizzling of bacon mingled with the scent of toasting bread as she moved the spatula around the pan, scrambling the eggs, soothed her. Just the normality of cooking, even in a strange new place, told her that not everything had changed. She was impressed with herself, how she had been able to keep hold of her posture and not start crying like she would've any other time. Maybe this was for the better good.

Setting three plates on the counter, she put a bigger portion of food on two of them and less on the last. "They're guys, they need more food, but I'm a little girl, I need less . ." She told herself as she looked at them proudly. Picking them all up so she would only have to make one trip to the dining table, she walked out of the kitchen and put them down. "Shifty? Lifty? T-the food is ready!"

Five minutes later they were conversing, the breakfast bringing out a warmness in the boys that anyone rarely ever saw. Flaky was having a decent time, so engaged in a conversation with Lifty she almost didn't notice when Shifty was simply shifting through the food awkwardly, seeming to have something on his mind. "Shifty, i-is there something wrong? Is the food n-not good?"

"What?" He looked at her and shook his head, putting the fork down on his plate. "No it's great, but, look Flaky, people are going to be looking for you, right?"

The room went silent as Flaky nodded slowly.

"And we don't want that to happen, because if they do and they find you, then Lifty and I will be in deep shit. Do you get where I'm heading with this?"

"No . . "

Shifty stared at her, all humor from their conversation gone, "So they don't find you, we have you make you unrecognizable. That means that all of this," he grabbed a wisp of her hair between his fingers, "has to go. It'll be harder to know that you're you if you don't have as much hair."

Flaky stiffened as she feared the worst, "W-what are y-you saying?"

"Lifty, hold her down, I'm gonna go get the scissors."

Flaky finally understood what he meant as Lifty pushed his chair back and went behind her to grab her wrists. "What!? Y-you're going to c-cut my hair?!" She started gasping for air and trying to pull away from Lifty as she shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "No! please d-don't! I c-can't cut my h-hair!"

Shifty returned holding a pair of orange handled scissors and grabbed her head, trying not to be rough. "Flakes, it's gotta go."

The red head kicked out and knocked her plate on the floor. The shattering and her urgent screaming were followed by the snipping of scissors. "S-Shifty! Stop! Stop! P-please stop!" Fat tears rolled down her face, landing on the front of her sweater as she sobbed. "N-NO! Lifty! Let m-me go!"

Shifty had already cut off three long strands of her hair and was now working on the fourth. He wasn't cutting it as short as a boy's, but from her waist to the shoulder length he was cutting it to now, it was an abrupt change. Growling, he felt his irritation coming out, "Dammit Flaky sit still before I hurt you." He didn't mean it as a threat, but it ended up coming out that way.

Flaky jerked her head to the side and looked at Lifty desperately, "Please! Please! P-please!" She chocked on her tears and cried louder when he gave her a strained look before turning his eyes somewhere else. It was clearly hard for him to hold her down while his brother mercilessly ruined one of the many qualities he liked about her.

Struggling, she threw her head back instead in an effort to stop the twin.

"Fuck!"

She stopped and opened her eyes, feeling something wet and warm running down the side of her face in a steady stream from where her forehead met her scalp. He had cut her, she realized, he had actually cut her. And now she was bleeding. It didn't matter to her if she was the one who caused the cut, she just knew that he was the one who was holding the scissors that had made her bleed.

Using her legs to push the table further, her struggles grew stronger. "LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO HOME! I HATE YOU STUPID TWINS! I WISH YOU WERE BOTH DEAD!"

Lifty looked at his brother, the pain from her words in his eyes.

Shaking his head, Shifty grabbed a fistful of her hair and muttered, "I was trying to be gentle, but apparently you don't give a fuck for that." And he continued his snipping while her screams filled the cottage, blood staining theirs and her clothes as she fought it all. She fought it until he cut the last piece of hair and they released her.

Flaky fell on the ground holding her cut hair to herself and ignoring the stinging from the wound. Her body shook violently as she hiccupped and got up, pushing past them to the room and slamming the door shut, screaming out, "I'LL N-NEVER FORGIVE YOU TWO FOR THIS!"

xXx

That night, Flaky went into the bathroom, ignoring the whispers that were coming from the living room, and shut the door. She looked at her puffy red eyes in the mirror and the caked up blood on her forehead. Sniffling, she touched the jagged ends of her new haircut and couldn't help but start crying again. Everything had been going well . . why did this have to happen, and why so fast . .

She reached under her sweater and pulled it up, biting her lip in pain when the material touched her only hours fresh cut as she took it off. Examining her body, she tried telling herself that she was still the same Flaky as two days ago, just with a new haircut. She slipped off her short black skirt and panties, unclipped her bra and pulled off her long socks, and pushed them in a pile to the side. She turned on the water in the bathtub shaped shower and waited for it to get hot before she climb in and closed the clear sliding door.

The pattering sound of the water hitting the floor of the shower drowned out everything as she shut her eyes and focused herself on the events of the past two days. The twins, they kidnapped her, she found a childhood picture that she never remembered taking, that was weird, and then they cut her hair even when she didn't want it. Fresh tears cascaded down her porcelain skin and mixed in with the drops of water from the shower head.

Flaky was about to give into the tears again when she heard the click of the door opening. Gasping, she grabbed a piece of cloth used to wash the face and draped it over her breasts while pushing her legs together to hide her most precious parts. "I-I'm in h-here!" She hoped that the twin that had come in there would hear her and leave because she didn't want to talk to them at all, especially not while in the shower.

The door closed quietly and she wondered if they had left. The steam from the water had clouded up the see through shower door so she wasn't exactly sure who it had been. Hesitantly, she turned back to the pouring water and closed her eyes again, sighing at the lovely warmness it sent through her that took away the knots of the day.

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the shower door open and someone stepped inside with her. Before she could turn to see who it was, they had brought their arms around her and pressed their body to her back. She felt the wet skin and, blushing, knew that they were naked with her. "W-who—"

They put their lips to the shell of her eye and, in a heated breath, whispered, "I'm sorry for earlier."

Breaths quickening, she recognized who it was despite the strong similarities in the brothers' voices. "S-Shifty . . what are you d-doing in here . . !? I-I'm naked . . !"  
Shifty chuckled and bit her earlobe teasingly, "You don't think I know that? That's why I came in here when I did~"

At loss for words and confused at the heat that was being created in her stomach and between her legs, she huffed. "D-do you even know how furious I am at you?" Her words grew lower as she fought back the onrushing tears. "I-I thought this was g-going so well . . I can't forgive you for d-doing this . . I told you, I c-couldn't cut my ha—" She let out a startled squeak when the older twin pulled her arms away from her chest effortlessly and gripped one of her breasts in his large hand.

"I'm sorry~" He repeated in a husky voice, sending a rush of energy through her veins as he gently squeezed the mound. "But I'm hoping that this makes up for it~"

Flaky couldn't stop the mewl that she let out, being easily aroused at the touches from the male. Why did his lightest squeeze send her on a high of pleasure as he continued fondling her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Shifty lowered his head to her neck and parted his lips, breathing warmly on the wet patch of skin before taking it in his mouth and sucking. His mouth at work, his hands were free to grasp her breasts and twist the two pink buds between his index finger and thumb, receiving short moans from the red head.

Body already shaking against his form as he greedily took in her pleasured sounds, Flaky whimpered out, "S-Shifty . . you should know . . I'm a v-virgin . ." She felt his lips mold into a smirk on her neck as he heard her admit her innocence to him.

"That just makes this all the more better." He released one of the mounds and ran his fingers lightly down her stomach as he headed to her aching core. When he made it, he ran a single digit against the two folds of skin and scraped the skin of her neck with his teeth. "Tell me Flakes, what is it that you want?~"

The girl whose body was being toyed with by him looked up to stare him in the eyes. They mirrored each other's lust and want for what was about to happen. "J-just take away the h-heat . . !" She was referring to the becoming painful feeling that she had ever since their bodies had made contact.

Snickering, the thief slipped his finger inside of her cilt without warning and slowly slid it in deeper before pulling it out again in an almost lazy manner. The whining he got from her as she tested what would happen when she moved around the on the digit was enough of a plea for him to start pumping it in and out of her. Feeling her body shudder even more, he added another finger, curved, and he used them to search inside her.

Flaky's breath hitched forward when his fingers poked at an extra sensitive spot, sending waves of pleasure from her core to the rest of her body. "A-ah . . !"

Knowing that he had found her G-spot, he rubbed the spot again. Each touch just brought her closer to what she thought was might be relief from aching inside her. Adding the third finger, he used one of them to keep massaging her pleasure spot and the other two he opened and closed in a scissoring motion, stretching her as much as he could before he got serious.

Her eyelids shut as lights danced for her and her body was shocked with pleasure before being put to complete bliss, a hoarse moan echoing off the tile walls.

Shifty smiled slyly as he felt her milky walls clenched around the three digits and the sudden moistness that coated them. He pulled them out and brought them to his lips, tongue sliding out to taste her sweet release before rinsing them off in the water. "Now you're ready for the real thing," he said to the panting girl and turned her around, pushing her against the walls of the shower.

Worried because she had heard from Petunia that it was normal for it to hurt the first time, she gulped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the crevice of his neck. "O-okay . . ."

"I'll try not to make it hurt so much," The thief spread her legs out, took a lustful look at her glistening sex, and aligned himself with her entrance. "Don't think about it~ here talk to me. Are you happy here?"

"I-I don't know," she said, trying to lure her attention away from the tip of his hardened member prodding at her hole. "I need to th—" Her eyes grew wide with pain as he rammed himself into her without warning, stretching the tight muscle to fit himself in.

He pressed his lips on hers to stop her cry of pain and looked deeply in her crimson eyes, the freely falling tears giving them a shining effect. "It's okay," he murmured against her mouth, "it's okay. Don't cry. The pain will go away in a quick second. Don't cry."

Long moments passed before she nodded, giving the all clear that she wasn't hurting anymore.

Shifty smirked as he pumped in and out of her, picking up the pace with every passing minute as the dandruff haired girl groaned outwardly and rolled her hips around on his thick cock. He looked down the valley between her heaving chest at the spot where it was so close for both of their pelvics to meet at.

Holding back a moan, he latched his mouth on one of his breasts, swirling his tongue around the delicate bud as he pounded into the small female, bringing out louder noises from her. The falling water wasn't enough to cover them though.

In the living room, Lifty was lying on the air bed looking up at the ceiling. His hands were crossed across his chest as he heard the sex noises coming from his brother and Flaky. Glaring at the bumps of dried paint, he began imagining what he and she would do when it came to be his time. The tent in his pants was evidence of just how _naughty_ his fantasies of her were as he heard a loud groan coming from the two, what he assumed to be their climax noise. He sighed and turned over, wishing that his day would come soon.

_Shifty and Lifty were sitting on the lunch benches, searching for their new friend._

"_Where could she be?" Lifty asked, concern in his voice._

"_I dunno," Shifty replied as he swung his dangling legs, "but she's late. Didn't she say she was gonna be here today?"_

"_Yeah but—"_

"_Hi guys," a quiet voice said from behind them. They turned expecting it to be Flaky . . . but then they were faced with someone who didn't even look like her. She blushed when she saw their skeptical expressions and twirled a finger through her new short hair. "I got a haircut."_

"_Why," Shifty said plainly and jumped off the seat to look at the new style. "I liked it better when it was long."_

_Lifty went on the other side of her and examined it, "Yeah, longer was better."_

_Flaky frowned and brought her small hand to her chest. "O-oh . . I'm sorry . . I didn't know you two liked my hair before . ."_

_Holding a short strand between his fingers, Shifty said, "Well, now you do. Just don't cut it anymore, okay? Let it grow forever, you'd look prettier that way."_

_The young girl blushed again and nodded, vowing to never cut her hair again._

* * *

**AHAHAHAHA my brain is dead. Okay that was my first lemonish thing that Crystal trained me for so blame her if it's bad and—I GOT TIRED OF TYPING SO I CUT IT SHORT YOU STFU. I promise that in later chapters I'll try to complete them xD Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter and I hope this doesn't make you hate this story because it's dumb :P Oh! By the way, not to be rude but, if there are so many damn LiftyxFlakyxShifty fans like it says in the reviews, how come I'm not seeing more stories!? I'm only one person besides Crystal (don't forget it's your turn to upate~)! Review for the next chappie!**


	3. Lifty

Sunshine poured through the curtains that someone had forgotten to shut and streamed into the bedroom, warming Flaky's face and disturbing her from her dream.

The red head tried to turn over, but she felt herself trapped between two arms that were too heavy for her to move. Panicking, she started taking in sharp breaths and thinking that same thought that one of the twins had had enough of her before she remembered what had gone down the previous night. She blushed lightly and felt the soreness in her legs, a reminder of what Shifty had stolen from her.

Or had she given it to him?

Flaky wormed around in his arms until her face was pressed against his bare chest and her breathing had eased down. "S-Shifty," she whispered, "Shifty?"

Shifty looked completely knocked out, his mouth was hanging open a little and he was snoring loudly. It made her wonder if he slept like this everyday . .

With nothing to do and no way to get out of his sleep grip, boredom quickly filled her as she stared inside of his mouth with mild interest. Her eyes traveled up to his nose, then up its slope to look at his forehead, and then they saw the fedora on his head like the day before. Hm, so he did always sleep with it all the time. Had he had it on when they were in the shower? She couldn't remember, the pleasure had blinded everything else and blurred her vision.

She pulled one of her arms out of the tight hold, "Shifty, don't wake up if you can hear me." Reaching up past his face, she grabbed the brim of the headwear and tipped it up, peeking under to see what he was covering.

"Almost—Ek!" Flaky screamed once as his hand wrapped around her wrist, preventing her from taking his hat off. He was awake! He would be angry! He was . . . still snoring. The male was _still_ snoring?

Flaky looked at his face and saw that his eyes were still shut and there were no implications that said it was awake, so he had known that someone was taking off his fedora even while he was sleeping? She had heard of people sleep walking and talking, but to have it a natural reflex to keep people from touching his hat? That strange on a new level.

A drop of sweat visible on her face, she gave a short nervous laugh before taking advantage of his arm being off her and rolling off of the bed. She landed on the ground, blushed at her nakedness, and gathered her clothes, putting them on.

Pulling on her thigh high black socks, she exited the room and closed the door behind her softly. She headed towards the living room to wake Lifty up and apologize to him for how she had acted, only to find he was already up and sitting at the table, poking his fingers together. Placing her hand on the hallway wall, she stared at his distant expression.

"Lifty? Lifty? Lifty!"

The twin finally looked to have come back to Earth as he looked up from his hands and at her. "Huh? Yeah?"

". . . ?" Flaky walked away from the wall and took a seat in front of him, pushing her shortened bangs out of her eyes. "You seem kind of distant . ." It was her turn now to turn her eyes downwards and draw figure eights in the table anxiously. "But t-that doesn't matter . . I want to a-apologize for saying those things yesterday . . ."

Lifty couldn't help but lower his hand onto his lap and clench his pants in his hand as he kept a straight face, which took some effort. He could already guess what made her really apologize, and it wasn't the fact that she felt sorry. He swallowed the snappy remark he had about his brother affecting her judgment of the haircut and nodded roughly.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I completely forgot what you said." The stings that her words had gave him were like switches from a whip, they were fresh and still hurt. Changing the topic, he asked, "How did you sleep?"

He couldn't stop the resentful feeling of jealousy as he saw her cheeks turn a warm red as she stammered to answer.

"I-it was f-fine—"

"Are you sure." Lifty burrowed his eyebrows as he saw the surprised look on her face. "Because I think it was better than just fine. Could you two have been anymore louder? You're lucky that we're out here where no one can hear your stupid sex sounds. It was like two gorillas getting it on."

Flaky gaped at him freely, wondering why he was suddenly angry and frustrated, just like that! "L-Lifty? . ."

"You couldn't have even bothered to keep it down, could you?" He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "But I guess when you're riding a guy's dick you have no idea about anything that's going on, you're just too sucked into who's fucking you." Laughing, he gave her a look and said, "Really Flaky? You let my stupid brother get you that easy? Unbelievable."

Face aflame, she frowned and tried glaring at him, but only succeeded in looking like she was trying not to cry, which was exactly what she was doing. "W-what's g-going on? All I did was apologize to y-you!"

Leaning forward to gaze at her, his attention all on her, he asked, "You really want to know what's wrong? Why I'm way more than just upset at you?" His eyes softened as he reached over and took her hand. "Look Flaky, I really like you, and to know that you gave up your innocence like that to someone, especially since it was to Shifty, it pisses me off."

She was about to speak again, but then he kept talking, not giving her a chance to say her part. "Besides, didn't we tell you the first night here that you were _ours_? Did I say, 'Oh you can be all Shifty's! And I won't give a fuck about it!' No, I don't think I did." Scowling, he brushed his fingers lightly across her jaw bone and used his finger to trace the outline of her lips.

Flaky's lips trembled under his finger as he continued to caress her smooth cheek and lean forward, whispering, "You should've been taken by someone who would do it all slow and nice." Voice deepening, he nuzzled her ear, painting the picture out for her. "If it had been me, I would've started with a kiss, my hands running up and down your body where you wanted it most. I'd lay you on the bed and kiss you all over . ."

This was wrong, being toyed with by two different boys, even if they were siblings; it just wasn't right. She'd be known as an adulterer if this ever got out to anyone. "Lifty . . please s-stop saying these things . ."

"I wouldn't cause you pain, I'd make sure that you were well distracted before I even thought of claiming you," Lifty kissed her ear softly and turned her head slightly so his lips were merely centimeters from her. "And when I did enter you, I'd be gentle at first, but then it'd just get hotter from there." Closing the tiny space, he mumbled against her lips, "I'd nail you to the bed and you'd be screaming my name . ."

Unsure why her body was reacting to his words, she focused on his lips and curled her fingers in his dark green hair, the thought of being with two boys at the same time leaving her worries. She moaned cutely when the twin's tongue forced its way past her lips and poked at her own, this was what she wanted—

"How cute. Stealing a kiss from her, are we Lifty."

Flaky's eyes flew open as Lifty pulled away abruptly, wiping the string of saliva that was connected to their lips. She looked at the hallway to see the still shirtless Shifty leaning his back on the wall, arms crossed across his chest.

"Oh don't let me stop you two," His voice was full of sarcasm as he walked past Lifty and flicked his forehead. "Anyways, Flaky we're going into town today for another heist, and you're coming with us."

Lifty rubbed his forehead and stepped back, letting Shifty take control like he always did, the fist at his side giving away his loathing for the older boy.

_ Shifty layed back in the grass, hands behind his head as he stared at the passing clouds. "So what do you think of Flaky's new haircut?"_

_ Lifty shrugged and plucked a blade of grass to throw it up in the wind, "I guess she looks kinda cute in it."_

_ "How cute?"_

_ "I don't know. Sorta cute."_

_ "Sorta?"_

_ "Fine, medium cute."_

_ "That's all?"_

_ "Really cute then!" Lifty threw up more grass annoyed that his brother was so into this conversation._

_ Shifty looked at a cloud shaped like a turtle, a thoughtful look on his face. "Huh. So you think she looks really cute in it?" He giggled and raised a finger to pretend to touch the cloud. "Then that's too bad that when we're older, Imma make her my girlfriend so you can't have her."_

_ Lifty frowned and chose not to reply._

* * *

**So soddy that it's short, but I didn't feel like typing another long ass chapter right now :p so they're going into town, and Flaky has that new look so will anyone recognize her? I had to add LiftyxFlaky in this chapter to keep you guys satisfied until their lemon xD You know what to do, review!**

**Oh and crystalblue19 wanted me to say— . . . nah. If you want to find out, I'll put it on my profile xD**


	4. I know it's you

The dark green van slowed to a stop on the opposite side of the street from Happy Tree Town's jewelry store. The driver pointed to the door, took the hand of a certain red head, and pulled her out of the vehicle.

While they were opening the back of the van and grabbing the equipment, the male in the passenger's seat stayed staring out his window, emerald eyes glaring at the side view mirror where his brother and the girl were talking. The brother's hand was resting on her arm as he held out a mask similar to theirs to her like everything was normal, but the mean smirk he was sending at the mirror said otherwise.

xXx

Lammy was whistling cheerfully as she dusted the shelves that held necklaces in glass containers. The TV in the right corner of the store was on and the town's news station was showing; some reporter was talking about how the rowdy kids had to stop cow tipping on Lumpy's farm. She was about to change it when a photo popped onto the screen, causing her mouth to open and for her to drop her duster.

Because on the screen was a picture of her best friend, Flaky, with the word "MISSING" in bold letters above her head. Feeling her heart begin to beat louder, she turned the volume up and sat down behind the counter, staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"And in other news," the reporter's voice came, "we have now received information that confirms the red headed girl in the picture is, indeed, missing. Witnesses and close friends have said that she is usually very social, nervous at times, but always around her friends. She was last seen three days ago, leaving her house to go to the store. But after she didn't come back when dusk fell, a neighbor by the name of Splendid claimed to have gone out searching for her."

Splendid appeared on the screen, rubbing the back of his head while he spoke, "I got worried because I noticed that she was going by herself and without a car. I offered to give her a lift, but for some reason she denied and told me to go on with my day . ."

Well, yeah, Lammy thought. Everyone knew that whenever Splendid tried to help someone, he always screwed it up and ended up killing the person he was trying to assist.

"People just don't go missing like that!" Nutty's face popped up in front of the camera as he grabbed and started shaking it, screaming. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHERE FLAKY IS!? AHHH! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! SHE BUYS MOST OF MY CANDY!—" The screen turned into bars of various colors, a line of beeping was the only noise.

When it came back on, she could see Splendid in the background tying a screaming Nutty to a tree.

The reporter cleared his throat and apologized for the interruption, "That's all the details we have for right now, but we'll get back to you all when more evidence rises to the surface." The news went to a commercial break then, leaving Lammy to ponder on what she had just seen.

"Oh . . my God . ." She covered her mouth, worry for her friend filling her. What if she went outside of the town borders where the curse didn't reach? Knowing how clumsy and accident prone Flaky could be, she could already have been dead for all they knew . . .

Lammy was about to cry, thinking that her friend would never regenerate again, when bullets shot through the window. She screamed when she heard the crashing and hit the floor, using her arms to cover her head to protect herself. The glass of the shelves shattered and littered the floor, some pieces hitting her arms and slipping to the ground.

What was going on!? Just ten minutes ago she had been dusting the shelves, and now she would have to sweep up the excess glass! . . If she got out alive . .

"MR. PICKLES!" she cried out and, caring more for the safety of her stuffed toy pickle than her own, crawled over the glass towards where she had seated him on a chair. "Don't worry! I'm almost—!" A bullet flew past her and hit the plushie in the stomach, sending fluff everywhere as she stared at it, her face stuck in a silent scream.

She felt the tears rushing to squeeze out of her eyes as she crawled the rest of the way over and gingerly held him in her hands. "M-Mr. Pickles!" Holding him to her chest, she began crying for the loss of her toy—the thought of being able to buy another one not passing through her mind—barely picking up the sound of shoes stepping on glass.

Shushing her crying, she pushed aside the shards, shakily peering from behind the counter to see who had either came to see what had happened and help her . . or who had committed the act and came to finish what they had started.

Lavender eyes turning fearful, she spotted who she recognized to be one of the twins who everyone said they distasted because the two stole anything they could get their sneaky hands on. Not having lived in the town long, she had never really met or been face to face with them, but things changed, like they were right now. She brought the bits of Mr. Pickles up to her face and tried to be comforted by him, but seeing his button eye popped off along with half of his body torn away just made her condition worse.

Shifty looked around the store with his eyes, thinking that maybe he had shot the owner when he had showered bullets down onto the store. He kicked the caps from the ammo to the side wherever he walked, bent on finding the body and seeing who it was he had killed.

He didn't feel very guilty, things like this usually happened during robberies, and it wasn't like the person was permanently dead; they were merely napping while they waited for the next day to arrive so they could walk freely once more. Giving up the search when he saw the glittery surface of a diamond necklace, he grinned and raised his hand up, motioning someone inside.

Lammy didn't know what to do, did she call the cops, or try to get out of the store herself? But if they caught her trying to leave . . would they shoot her on the spot? She touched the middle of her forehead, wondering if it would hurt to be shot directly in the head.

She turned her attention on the new arriver, a short, slender—perhaps it was a female?—person who was wearing an eye mask similar to the Shifty's own and a scarf covering a big portion of her upper body. The only thing that stood out about her was the shortly cut fiery red hair that stood up straight in some angels. But what was _in_ the hair was caught Lammy off her guard.

Dandruff flakes. And a lot of them. They were scattered throughout all of her head, the scarf sliding off to reveal them. There was only one girl that had so many flakes in her red hair . .

"Flaky?" Lammy asked in a whisper tone. "Is this where you've been—" She froze as she heard a clicking by her head, then the barrel of a gun pressed against her forehead temple.

"Now what do we have here?~" She was jerked up roughly and spun around to face the second twin, Lifty. "Maybe it was smart of my brother to tell me to go through the back, he must've known you'd be hiding~" He pulled her out from behind the counter and whistled. "Shifty! Look who I found hiding."

Shifty looked away from where he was dropping jewelry items into a bag that Flaky was holding up and smiled wider. "And who's that? Is she the girl who everyone made such a fuss about when she moved here a few months back?" Chuckling, he walked over so he was in front of her and turned her face from one side to another in his gloved hand. "I heard that she's a psycho, just another freak."

Lifty grabbed the shot up body of Mr. Pickles and pulled the rest of the stuffing out so it landed on the floor, making Lammy cry more as she watched him. "And did you get an eyeful of this thing? What a crazy bitch."

Flaky was standing to the side, watching with a hurting heart as the two mocked her friend and her psychological disorder. Making sure that she coughed loud enough for them to hear, she pointed to the van, asking if they could leave.

"Not so fast," Shifty grinned evilly as he took the gun from Lifty and held it out to her. "We don't want this girl to go ratting us out to the police, do we? Let's just, ya know, wipe her sleight clean before we clean out this store and leave."

She stared at the gun, then at her trembling friend who was mouthing a quiet please not to. Feeling the sting in her eyes, she shook her head. She would've screamed out no, but the twins had made it clear that she couldn't speak during the entire heist, lest someone figure out it was her.

Frowning, he took it back and handed it to his brother again, "Fine, Lifty take her in the back and do it. I don't want to get blood on my shirt like last time."

Lifty nodded and started pulling her along, and that's when Lammy started screaming. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Her cheeks were tear stained as she looked at Flaky, her lilac eyes boring into Flaky's own scarlet ones. "Flaky do something! I know it's you! What did they d-do to your hair!? Don't you know that people are looking for—" She stopped yelling when Lifty smacked her.

The timid girl's hold on the bag tightened as she stood and watched her friend get carried away to what she knew was her death, and she was letting it happen. People were looking for her? They had noticed her disappearance, how long had they been searching? She dabbed the tips of her fingers to the corners of her eyes to catch the tears as the door to the back shut behind them.

Silence . . . Silence . . . Then . . .

_Bang!_

The younger twin came back in minutes later, wiping the specks of blood off of his face and muttering how now his shirt was ruined.

Flaky stood quietly as she stared at the wild scene, knowing that she had let one of her best friends be killed. It was a guilty feeling, would Lammy get over it . . .

"And we're back with more details on the missing girl that goes by the name of Flaky."

Gazing at the screen, she saw Flippy looking into the camera, worry written across his face. "Flaky, wherever you are, we want you to know that we miss you and we won't stop searching until we find you. Everyone here is looking everywhere we can, don't worry. You'll be home soon."

She felt herself tear up more as she removed the eye mask and let the scarf drop to the floor. "F-Flippy . ."

His tone grew more emotional as he continued, "I won't stop looking for you until you're safe in my arms. You're my best friend, so just know that we all love you, I lo—"

The screen burst into electrical sparks and falling glass, making her scream. She turned and saw Shifty holding up the gun that he had used to shoot the screen. "What a ton of shit," he muttered. "Let's just put everything in the bag so we can get out of here."

For the first time since the night of her kidnap, Flaky was beginning to fear for her safety. She finally understood that what the twins had done was wrong; they had kidnapped her.

And they weren't letting her go.

"_Take that! And that!" Shifty and Lifty were laughing as they pushed Cuddles down and started kicking him. "That's for not giving us your money! We know you have some!"_

_Cuddles covered his black eye, crying loudly as he pulled out a few dollars and three quarters from his pocket. "I-I'm sorry! I was gonna take Giggles to go eat ice cream and—"_

_Shifty swiped the money and put it in his shorts pocket, delivering another kick to the blonde's stomach. "Well now you can't! She's too fat anyways, so she doesn't need no ice cream!" _

"_Yeah! Next time when we ask for your money, you give it to us!" Lifty added on. "Got that, bunny boy?!"_

_Nodding, Cuddles pushed himself off the floor and ran away from them, his crying fading away the further he got._

"_What a stupid head. Didn't Toothy tell him what happens when you don't listen?" They laughed together before walking away to go spend the money._

_From behind a tree, two wide crimson eyes followed them. Flaky dug her hand into its bark as she covered her beating heart, re-watching the beat down she had just seen. Yes, it was true that Cuddles was her friend, so why hadn't she done anything? Why had she stood on the sidelines and let them get away with it? She had let them do it . ._

* * *

**Aha so I was in the writing mood. Crystal, YOU WILL FOREVER BE IN MY DEBT YOU BITCH xD Bahhh I am somewhat not into this story anymore. Should I put it on hiatus? Push it to the side? What do you guys think?**


	5. Figuring it out

Shifty adjusted his fedora and grabbed the bag of stolen necklaces and bracelets that they had attained during the heist of the jewelry store. He swung it over his shoulder and headed towards the door, planning to go back into town and sell it. When his hand was on the door, he hesitated, looking back to where Flaky was lying on the couch unrespondingly.

Her eyes were clouded over as she continually tugged on the sleeve of her sweater. She had been like this ever since they had come back from the robbery, moping around and ignoring anything they said to her, only sometimes giving them single syllable, monotone answers. It was starting to make them become uneasy; what if something was wrong with her health? Even her skin looked swallower, lacking the pink glow that usually tinted it, and she didn't even seem to care.

"Uh," he wondered what he could say, "I'm gonna be back in a few hours, Lifty's here if you need anything. You just have to ask him and he'll do whatever it is that you want."

". . 'kay . ." was her simple reply as she didn't pull her gaze away from a single thread coming undone from her clothes.

Bugged by her lack of interest, Shifty opened the door and left, grumbling to himself that Lifty would have to do something about her.

xXx

Lavender eyes opening, Lammy noticed that she was in her room, even though she didn't remember walking home and going to sleep. The only thing she did remember, was . . She gasped and sat up, the headache she had centered on the side of her head, a temple throbbing excessively. "Oh my gosh! Flaky!" She thumped her head, concentrating on what had happened.

Okay, okay, she had to remember what had happened before she had gotten killed by—who again? Lifty?—one of the twins. Um, the first thing that had got her worrying was when she saw Flaky on the news, she was missing. Alright, and then the bullets came and shot Mr. Pickles—Lammy panicked again, but forced herself to keep thinking—while she hit the floors. Then, then, she heard him come in, and they were stealing. But there was someone else with him, it was Flaky; so that's where she had been the last couple of days. . .

Lammy tapped her forehead, trying to get the memories of what she had seen to resurface.

Then, Lifty had found her and Shifty had told him to take care of her, thinking that she might forget everything she had just seen. The twin . . he had taken her in the back and put the gun to her right temple, ready to pull the trigger. But she had heard him whisper, whether he had wanted her to hear or not, that he was sorry that all of this had happened.

She shivered as she thought of the crack of the gunshot and how everything had gone black in an instant.

"G-God . ."

And now she was here, knowing where Flaky had been swept off to, but not having the faintest idea what she could do to find her. The troubling twins might as well have dropped off the face of the earth two months ago without having a real purpose to. Sure, there were still the constant break-ins and robberies, but the citizens had noticed their disappearance too, though nobody bothered to wonder why.

This was why they had just vanished, she figured out after connecting the two puzzle pieces, so no one would suspect them of it, even if it was obvious. They had planned this out; they knew that people would be looking for her so they had her hiding. Somewhere that was probably far from the town, but not outside the boarders. No one who lived here all their lives would risk going outside . . not even them.

But what could she do about it? She was just a girl against two stronger boys, if she tried interfering she would just end up in her bed again, asking how she had died. She just had to find someone who would go to the ends of the universe and back for Flaky and tell them. Someone who was strong, knew how to be secretive, and wouldn't give up until they had her back . .

"Flippy," Lammy thought aloud.

xXx

The scene of the crime was still in the state it had been in when she had seen it before the door had closed behind her. Shattered glass, empty cases, and in the back—she cringed—the wall of the store was splashed and repainted, rats and bugs scurrying around, carrying the pieces of _her_ that the bullet had pushed out.

Lammy tried to contain her hopes so she wouldn't be let down if what she had come back looking for was destroyed. But, to her immense relief, it wasn't.

The security camers.

xXx

"_Flaky do something! I know it's you! What did they d-do to your hair!? Don't you know that people are looking for—_"

Flippy's eyes switched from one person, to another on the hazy security monitor as he watched what had gone down during the robbery. When Lammy had called him here, he was unsure; he and the snow colored hair girl weren't on very good terms at the moment, but she had sounded serious.

She had been going on about how she knew who had taken Flaky, but she felt like she could trust him only . .

_"If the word gets out that Shifty and Lifty took her, everyone's going to go after them; there's no doubt that they'll run away," she sounded like she was struggling just saying it, "and they'll take her with them. Who knows how far they'd flee to, and who knows if we'd ever see her again. I don't like you as much as you don't like me, but I just want to find Flaky. Just this once, can we please work together?"_

_ Flippy grit his teeth, anger towards the twins causing Fliqpy to arouse from his sleep in the back of his mind. "Fine, but after she comes back, don't expect us to be buddies. Don't think I forgot the last time you talked to me about Flaky."_

_ There was almost a smug smile in her voice as she giggled softly, "Don't worry, I won't even spare a passing glance at you. This is all for Flaky."_

Lammy turned off the video after Shifty shot the TV screen, facing him with a look that said she was all business. "Look, we know who did it, this proves that they took her, but we don't know why, we—you—can find her. What are you going to do now?"

Frowning, the veteran stood straighter, no longer leaning on the wall as he tried separating his anger and logic. One side of him said that he should find the two and calmly get the whereabouts of his friend from them, but the other side wanted to choke either twin if he saw them again. Anything to just cut this game of hide and seek short and find her already.

Seeing his struggle, Lammy sighed and quietly uttered, "I'm worried. For her. They didn't seem to have a problem with . . doing away with me; what will happen if she angers one of them? Would they get rid of her just like that? Please, please just do something, Flippy. You're the only person . . who can find her again . . just . ."

He rubbed his face, the past nights of catching only a few hours of restless sleep catching up to him. "I don't think that they'd even think of killing her." He frowned again as something besides his alter ego stirred in his head. "But I know that I'm going to find her, no matter what. Thanks for the information, it really helped."

Flippy walked over the broken shards, knowing what he had to do. "I swear on my life that I won't let them hurt her. She'll be back with us in two days at the most." With his heart clenching and unclenching in his chest, he climbed into his jeep and drove to the nearest pawn shop.

xXx

"I'm so sorry for your mother's passing, but she must've been a wealthy woman to have been able to buy all of this jewelry. Spend that money wisely, son."

"Oh, I will~" Shifty shut the pawn shop's door and snickered at the old man's stupidity. He must've not heard that the town's jewelry store had been broken into, and he clearly didn't know that Shifty was a crook. Pocketing the cash, he laughed again, "What a moron—Fu-!"

The thief was punched to the sidewalk floor where he stood lying, eyes narrowed and fingers grazing the swollen skin of his face where someone's fist had met.

"What did you do to her!?"

_Flaky wiped her tears as she started running away from the tree where she hung out at now and sped through her old group of friends. She was almost to the girl's bathroom where she wanted to be at, before a soft hand grabbed her arm. "H-Huh!" Wiping her face, she looked behind her and saw the forest green hair of one of her closest friends._

_ Flippy blinked when he saw the steady stream of water coming out of her eyes. "F-Flaky? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_ The small girl shook her head and pulled her arm away from him, "N-n-nothing! I just want to be a-alone!" She sniffed and ran into the girl's bathroom, locking a stall door to prevent anyone from bothering her._

_ "What . ." he would've gone after her, but it was the _girl's_ bathroom. No way was he going in there . . ! So he stuck to waiting on the bench outside it until she came out so he could ask again why she was crying, and maybe get an answer._

_ Fifteen minutes later, Giggles and Petunia walked out, arms locked as they were whispering to each other like best friends always did._

_ "Poor Flaky, I feel so bad," Petunia said._

_ "Yeah, I feel like crying now that I saw her crying," Giggles wiped her eyes, not liking that she had seen her friend cry so much._

_ Flippy perked up, sensing that they knew something they could tell him. "Hey, Petunia, Giggles, w-why was Flaky crying?"_

_ Petunia looked around, "Well, she said that we couldn't tell anyone the real reason why."_

_ "So we'll give you a hint," Giggles thought before thinking of something she could tell him. "Her new 'friends' had something to do with it. If you figure it out by yourself, that means we didn't break our promise, so if Flaky asks, we didn't do anything!"_

_ The young boy clenched his fists as he hissed, "Shifty and Lifty, those two are always making girls cry. If Flaky asks where I am, do not tell her where I'm heading." He walked out of the group, heading towards the tree to have a talk with the twins._

xXx

_Flaky rounded the corner of one of the school's buildings, heading in the direction where Giggles and Petunia had pointed to, saying that Flippy had gone that way. Her eyes were still red, but her crying and sniffling had stopped. She was sure that Shifty hadn't meant to make her cry, but she had ran off still so they wouldn't see her tears. ". . ."_

_ The sound of yelling got her attention as she rounded another corner, stopping and hiding behind it again._

_ '"What did you do to her!?"_

_ Her eyes grew as she started shaking, watching the fight going on between her three friends._

_ Flippy had just punched Shifty across the face, knocking him to the floor while Lifty snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. The two were yelling and rolling in the grass as Shifty got up and spotted her, giving a small smile as he touched the bruise on his face._

* * *

**Alright, you guys made it clear that you want me to continue this. I liked you're reviews, made me feel like I'm making people happy, but I especially liked a guest who goes by VMR's review. It made my day and encouraged me to keep going. I promise I won't push this to the side :3 Oh, and the next chapter will be more interesting, swearzies, I just didn't feel like writing right now so.**


	6. The truth behind it all

**Warning: Half rape in this chapter. Okay, enjoy~**

* * *

"I asked what did you do to her!? Tell me!"

Shifty bared his sharper than average teeth and covered his bruised cheek, emerald eyes glaring up at the figure. The sun behind the person was blinding him, though, along with the splotches and dots in his vision that the punch had caused, so he didn't fully know their identity yet. His fingers curled into a fist against the cement, defensiveness rising up in him at the exclamation.

"What are you talking about!? Who are you to go around punching people?! Fucking asshole!" A knot formed in his throat, the threatening words just a cover up to hide his anxiousness and maybe even curiosity. It wasn't possible, this person couldn't know that he and his brother had done it; their plan was full proof, they had thought of everything. Those months of figuring out what they could about the red head's schedule, making sure that any hero who could help her was busy, and the hiding place, it was all perfect. He just needed to find out what they knew and convince them it was wrong . .

Growling menacingly when they reached down, grabbed the front of his shirt, and lifted him up off of the ground, Shifty's blood turned cold as he stared them in the eyes. Now at the same eye level, the sun no longer darkened their face and he could tell who it was. He could see the fear that he was trying to hide reflecting back at him through their hardened malachite colored orbs.

"F-Flippy . . ! What the fuck do you want? . . !"

Curses, the quiver in his tone would give him away. Having died at the hands of the psychotic veteran before, he wasn't very keen on being nearer than fifteen feet from him. Not to mention the bad memor—stories . . he had heard about him; how he murdered everyone in the same room with him in three minutes flat in the most inhuman, gut churning ways, then acted like nothing had happened. So it was perfectly fine for him to be nervous, because presently, all the boy's anger was focused on him.

Venom and the irritation at having to ask a third time coating his every word, Flippy hissed out, "_I'm asking what did you do to Flaky, and God dammit you better answer me._"

"I don't know what you're—"

"I said answer me." His grip on the twin's shirt never loosened as his short breaths became harsher. He was steadily becoming more enraged when Shifty wasn't complying with him, pupils shrinking with every passing moment.

"Do you have shit in your ears? I said I don't know a fucking thing about—"

"Liar!" Eye color flashing an ominous yellow for a split second, the soldier swung him around and slammed him into the wall of the pawn shop, his arms trembling and teeth dulling before sharpening again. The threat in his voice stood out as he whispered, "_Don't you dare give me that fake shit of not knowing anything. I know you took her, you thieving bastard, and I want her back. I'll ask one more time, what did you do to her, and where is she._"

Swallowing the lump of fear, Shifty ignored the wetness dribbling down the back of his head where he had hit the wall and refused to answer.

Realizing that the accused boy was using silence as his weapon, Flippy was tempted to punch the answer out of him, but then he got an idea. It would be low even for him, but he was confident that it would work just as well as physical harm. He grew a sarcastic smile, like he was in on some joke that Shifty didn't know about and had fallen in it.

"You don't think that after all of these years she would grow to like you, right?"

Shifty's eyes flicked back to him before looking away again. "I don't know what you're saying. Let me go."

But still, he continued on, a smirk taking the smile's place and growing wider as he kept talking, "You and your brother were always ones to make believe, I suppose. Being alone would get lonely, so you must have such a big imagination, a big enough imagination to believe in such ridiculous fantasies."

His smooth voice which had just been full of malice was disturbing to say the least, it was crawling under the crook's skin and quickening his pulse. Sweat creating on the back of his neck, he spat out, "Quit it with your crap and drop me already, I have things to—"

Flippy was watching a bird soar in the sky, fly in wide spirals, and then ascend to land on some far off building. He looked contemplative, saying plainly, "You do know she'll never like you. You'll never be one of the people who she'll go crying to seeking comfort; you or your twin. That's because I'm here, I'm watching out for her, and I'll do everything in my power to keep her away from people of your kind. Once I find her, and believe me when I say I will, you'll be forced to live in your personal hell when you see she never did consider you as a friend."

Giving a throaty chuckle, he looked back at Shifty, dark humor lurking in his eyes. "You know, now that I think of it, I remember that Flakes told me once or twice, maybe even more, that when we were younger she felt so bad for you two because you had no friends. She thought that if she showed you niceness when you three hung out together, you might change."

Shifty was now glaring at him directly, his attitude changing to a heated pool of hatred while he was being told all of these . . "Lies."

"Oh no, it's all true. But, I guess, some things just never change," Flippy released him and let him land on the ground carelessly. "You'll never stop being the money infatuated thief, and she'll never be yours like you want her to be. Get over it." He turned and stopped, "Oh, yeah, try as you might and run as far as you can, but don't think that you'll be able to get me off your back. I'm not stopping until I have her back, Shifty."

Holding in the snarl, Shifty touched his bleeding head and glowered at the back of the furthering war veteran, despising the aching feeling he had in his chest as the memories from his childhood were disturbed.

Seeing nothing but red, he got up, dusted himself off, and got back in the van, the bile inside of him building up. His hands on the wheel shook, mind wandering when he fixed his intentions on one thing he would do at the cabin.

xXx

"Come on Flaky," Lifty pulled her up to sit her on his lap in efforts of getting her to talk. All morning the girl had been a dead weight laying on the couch, acting like she didn't hear him calling her name over and over again for a full hour. He trailed the back of his hand down the side of her face in concernment, feeling the hot skin that could mean a fever. "Just say something . ."

Flaky sat still, a tear drop resembling a tiny diamond dripping off of her chin as she curled up in his hold, small hand clutching his scarf. "I want to go home," was all she said as she buried her face into his white shirt and vest.

Lifty's hopes of her liking it with them dropped and he rubbed her back comfortingly, smelling her sweet scent of strawberries and sighing. "I'm sorry . . –"

They both stiffened and looked at the door when it swung open with a loud slam and they saw a steamed looking Shifty march in. He was grumbling, fists glued to his sides as he stopped, noticing them on the couch. "Getting comfy while I was away, we're we."

"Hey, what happened?" Lifty asked, holding Flaky by the waist cautiously. He had seen his brother in this kind of mood before, just once, and it hadn't ended pretty.

Shifty ignored his question and stomped over to them, shoving the younger boy back and grabbing Flaky by the wrist. "We have to talk." Pulling her up roughly and scowling when he heard her small whine of pain, he pushed her out of the living room and into the bedroom she slept in, closing it when they were both inside.

Feeling nervous, Lifty sat on his heels and looked at the door, worrying that his brother was going to get violent and unleash it on the girl.

Flaky grabbed the end of her sweater, eyeing the closed door and finding little comfort that he hadn't locked it. In the event that Shifty did . . if Shifty did hurt her . . then . . "W-what is it?"

"Shut up. Just shut up." She didn't miss his eyes as they were traveling up and down her petite figure, the glaze over them when he growled something and grabbed her face between his two hands. He was going to prove that son of a bitch wrong; Flippy had said that Flaky wasn't his, oh, but she was. "Undress."

Her normal color returned when she blushed and stared at him through questioning, scared eyes. "W-what? W-why?"

"Just do it dammit."

"S-Shifty I think you need to sit down o-or something . . ! I think you're mad a-and you aren't thinking straight and—"

Patience with everything that had gone on that day disappearing, he glared at her harshly, "Fine, you want to play it that way, then we will." He grabbed her two hands in in his large one and used the other to tug persistently on her sweater, raising it up past her stomach and revealing her lacy bra.

"O-oh my G-God!" Flaky didn't think that this was safe, at least it wasn't safe for _her_. "S-S-Shifty stop it!" She gasped loudly when he slipped his hand under one of the cups and squeezed her breast painfully. Unlike the last time where this had been pleasurable, it was hurting now, his fondling of her bringing out pained pants instead of hot ones. "P-please stop!"

He frowned, "Flaky, for the sake of God, just be quiet." Reaching around her, he found the latch of the supporting garment and unclipped it, pulling it off and cursing at her struggles. "You're going to get hurt if you don't stop fighting me on this."

There was no love in his voice, it didn't hold any care or warmness in it like the last time he had touched her like this. Instead, it was cold, hard, and empty, as if it was all for his pleasure this time and he didn't care if she was denying him. Why was he doing this . . Wasn't she making it obvious that she found it uncomfortable . . W-why . . !

Her scream when he shoved her back onto the bed was silenced as he crashed his lips onto hers dominantly, taking control of her unguarded mouth and letting go of the reddening mound, using the hand to unzip his pants. Rubbing his arousal against her sensitive lips through the thin material of the boxers and her panties, he moved her tongue around with his own, getting frustrated when she wasn't playing her part like he thought she would.

"Dammit Flaky, respond."

Flaky pressed her hands against his chest and tried pushing him away, yelping when his fingers intruded her womanhood and started rubbing in attempt to get her wet. She squirmed around, crying in discomfort when he pulled on her short red hair and nipped at her collarbone, the digit pushing in further and the others pinching the two folds of skin. "Shifty stop it! Y-you're hurting me! Please!"

She tried closing her legs when she felt his fingers pull back out, making way for his member as he prepared to pound into her without her consent. Her wails grew louder as he moved a hand under her back, arching her unclothed chest up to him forcefully and digging his fingers into the smooth skin.

Lifty stared at the door where he could hear Flaky's screaming, internally fighting himself for whether he should get up and go in, or stay out there. He heard her cries of pain and decided what he would do. Getting up off the couch, he dropped his eyes to the floor and ran to the door.

"You little bitch," Shifty growled out, "why aren't you—"

"Leave her alone!"

Shifty looked at the door and huffed loudly when he was shoulder rammed onto the carpeted floor, leaving Flaky on the bed gasping and sobbing. He stared at the one who had stopped him, Lifty. Standing up, he zipped up his pants, face darkening as he watched the younger twin panting and shaking.

. . .

"You idiot," he finally said before a loud smacking filled the room, making Flaky cringe and cover her exposed body, eyes wide.

Lifty looked shocked as he rubbed the fresh red hand mark on his cheek, the slap catching him off guard.

The older brother's voice was filled with distaste as he shoved past him, "It makes me sick when I call you my brother." He stormed out of the room, the crash of the door shutting telling them that he had left.

"L-Lifty . ." Flaky rubbed her eyes and wrapped the blanket around herself. "A-are you okay? . ."

Biting his lip, he nodded and crawled onto the bed next to her. He did one of the simplest things he could do, but it worked wonders on her hurting emotions and body; he hugged her.

_ "Cuddles!" Giggles squealed happily as the blonde blew out the grape soda he had been drinking, spitting it on Handy._

_ Cuddles coughed, laughing loudly as he apologized to the handicapped boy, "I-I'm sorry Handy! It's just Toothy told me something so funny and I couldn't contain—"_

_ "Oh my gosh," Petunia interrupted him, "who invited those two."_

_ The group of friends turned their heads to the opening picket fence of Giggles' house, seeing Flaky come in followed by two unwelcomed guests. They all stopped laughing, staring at the twins who were following her closely like two loyal dogs at the heel of their master._

_ Flaky made it to the table and waved shyly, "H-hi guys."_

_ Giggles glared meanly at the two boys who had just ruined her ninth birthday party before it had even started. "Hi Flaky, um, I know you just got here, but my mom is frosting the cupcakes right now and I wanted to help her; come with me?" Jumping off the plastic chair she had been sitting on, she went over and grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her to the house while the boys were left awkwardly standing there._

_ The group of friends were giving them intense stares, making it clear that the twins weren't wanted there._

_ "Why are _you two _here?" Cuddles asked, frowning. "This was invite only." Silly, having to be invited to a nine year old's party, but the rules still stood as strong as they would have for any other private event. _

_ Smiling, Lifty stood on his tippy toes and said, "Flaky invited us along! She said that there was gonna be cake and it'd be tons of fun!"_

_ "That didn't mean that we wanted you here," Handy responded coldly._

_ Shifty sneered at him, "We have as much reason to be here as you do, we're celebrating Giggles' birthday, so lay off nub boy."_

_ Nutty had to hold Handy back at the remark, "But, but, there's not enough cake for all of us though! Yeah! Not enough! Aha!" He giggled nervously, glancing to where Flippy was sitting at the end of the table._

_ Flippy had his chin perched on his hand and he laughed, "You guys, stop being so nice to them, they obviously know that they're not supposed to be here." He still had the busted lip and bruise under his eye from the three's previous fight, who no one had really won after Lumpy—the older, thirteen year old sixth grader—had pulled them apart with the help of his friend Splendid._

_ "So what?" Lifty asked. "Flaky wanted us here, so we're gonna stay."_

_ Amused, Flippy got off of his seat and walked over so he was in front of them, arms crossed. "Don't you know where you aren't wanted? Or when Flaky is just playing games? Wow, you guys are dumber than you look."_

_ "What do you mean . ." Shifty grabbed his brother's hand and pushed him behind himself, so if things got rough again . ._

_ "I like how you two thought she actually cared about your guy's friendship, it's really funny," Flippy smiled and looked at Petunia. "'sides, wasn't this all just a dare?"_

_ The twins didn't understand what he was going on about, but it was soon explained as Petunia giggled. "Yeah! I remember that it was Flaky's turn at truth or dare and I think it was Sniffles who dared her to go over to you two! It was really funny, we just wanted to see your reaction when you thought she actually wanted to be friends~" Her voice had turned all sing song towards the end of it._

_ Shifty shook his head, disbelieving that it had all been a game. "Bunch of liars, you're just jealous that Flaky ditched your stupid group for us."_

_ Flippy's tone turned serious, "You have to be kidding; do we have to spell it out? Flaky, does not, like you. At all. None of us do. You're just a couple of mean bullies who take our stuff and pretend you're so bad. But you're just two losers who don't have any friends and are really prankable."_

_ "No, shut up she does like us!—"_

_ "Quit lying to yourselves," Cuddles supported his upper body on the table, leaning towards them. "Just believe us when we say this,_ no one will ever like you." _The friends were nodding and glaring, some_ _laughing at the downcast expressions on their faces._

_Swallowing and feeling his face get red, Shifty wrapped his arm around Lifty's shoulders. "Oh yeah? Well we don't care! We have each other and that's all we'll ever need, ya bunch of dummies! We don't need stupid friends like you guys!" They laughed meanly, sticking their tongues out and pulling the skin under their right eyes down so they looked like a couple of snarky kids, unaware of the beads of water collecting in the corner of them._

_ Before they could start crying in front of everyone, they both blew a raspberry and ran out of the yard, the gate locking shut behind them._

_ Carrying a plate of cupcakes, Giggles and Flaky came out as the two left. Flaky, looking around for her new friends, asked, "Where are Lifty and Shifty? They were just here. . ."_

_ "They said they had something to do and they had to leave," Flippy answered and grabbed a cupcake, "but don't worry Flakes, just enjoy the party with us!"_

* * *

**I have to say this was the funnest (yes I just said funnest) chapter I've written for this story :3 Ah, I know Flippy is super nice, but I needed him mean in this story lol. Just three or four more chapters left, I know, short but, woo-hoo!**


	7. Hiding

The low rumbling of the jeep as it drove over the long forgotten highway was the only sound that broke through the quietness of the trees and occasional bird song. No one in their sane mind would drive out there alone, even if the sun was shining brightly and the scenery made everything seem cozy and safe.

Not that anything particularly bad had occurred in the area, it was just the eerie feeling of there being no signs that marked any kind of civilization that gave you the chills. Though the town could only be forty-five minutes to an hour away, as soon as you entered the vast amount of trees that made up the woods, you might think that you were the only being on the planet.

The only things that pointed out that there had ever been any humans in the empty place was the poorly constructed road and a streetlamp every mile or so. Streetlamps in the woods? It struck the driver of the jeep as strange, but maybe the workers had thought that some unfortunate soul would stumble in and lose their way. Except it seemed that no one had used these roads for a long time, which frustrated them considering how they had counted on there being new tire marks or a ran over animal, anything.

"I could've sworn that he went this way . ." Flippy murmured as he began to lose hope that he had finally found out where they were . . . All the damn foliage and the lack of any light was what kept it hidden so well that even his sharply trained eye couldn't point it out from the rest of everything. If it wasn't for these things he would've already located the place, barged in there, and ripped their hearts out of their—

Growling, he warned himself that those kinds of thoughts were wrong and that he couldn't get distracted from his goal. But how couldn't he get distracted when it felt like nothing was changing and he was just going in circles? Every last tree, shrub, bird, it all looked the same as the ones he had just passed ten minutes before.

He checked the dashboard; it read 10:53. Sighing in frustration, he kept his eyes glued on the never ending road, tapping his finger on the steering wheel so he wouldn't snap and burst out yelling.

There goes that tree. Then another. Look that one has a robin in it.

The moss hidden barks of the trees, the slight swaying of the short ferns, the leaves that were drifting to the ground, no no no. It must've been at least twenty or thirty minutes that he had been driving now, maybe he was any closer. Flippy checked the clock again; 10:57.

"Ugh," He hunched down over the wheel, "Oh Flaky . . I'm letting you down . . I said I'd find you but this is going no where . ." Slowly slipping into his depression, he almost didn't see part of what looked like a van hidden behind a group of trees and covered in bushes. The twins' van. "Those two rats thought they were so clever." He pulled over with a renewed vigor and got out of his jeep, treading to where it was hidden at.

If the van was here, their hiding place couldn't be that far off; the thieves were known for their laziness as much as their thefts.

An hour of searching, moving the brush around, and walking at least a mile out and away from the road later, he found it. The little cottage that had a merry feel to it, but he knew that it was harboring two kidnappers and their hostage.

Flippy walked over the gravel, putting as little weight on his steps as he could, not wanting to alert the two and have them flee or hide. He went up the steps, guessing and avoiding which one was the squeakiest, and stood in front of the door. His anger seemed to burst out of his calmness as he raised a fist and started pounding on the door.

Inside, Shifty looked out from the kitchen, having returned in a calmer mood from his episode, but he hadn't tried to apologize yet, leaving the new gap between him and the red head. The heavy knocking on the door didn't make him too excited about opening it. ". . ."

Lifty glanced up from where he was rubbing a now very clingy Flaky on the back, an emotionless look on his face. The louder the pounding sounded, though, the more he pulled her to himself as he decided to stand up, licking his lips that had gone dry. Having forgave—he didn't feel like he had much of a choice since Shifty was the one in charge—his brother, he uttered his name in a low question, "Shifty . . ?"

The three of them stopped breathing when they heard the yelling and who's voice it was.

"Shifty! Lifty! I know you're in there! Open the door right now or I'll kick it down myself!" Flippy threatened, the fierceness he said it in enough to make them nervous, even if the door was blocking him from getting in.

Breathing out calmly, Shifty pointed to the room, "Get under the bed, I'll take care of this."

The younger nodded and picked the shaking girl up before walking to the bedroom and shutting the door. "Alright Flaky, you need to be quiet while Shifty is talking out there, or else we don't know what might happen." He pulled her down onto her stomach and told her to crawl under the small space beneath the bed, worming in after her and holding her hand tensely as they both watched the door, listening.

Shifty straightened the front of his shirt and pushed his fedora further down on his head, going to the door and opening it, "Oh, hey there Flip—" He had almost expected the punch that Flippy had given him, but he couldn't help but growl in pain when he felt the veteran's fist sock him across the face, and by some stroke of luck not breaking his nose.

"Don't 'Oh, hey there Flippy' me," the forest green haired male said as he shoved his way past the crook into the cottage. "Where are you hiding her, you dirty rat." He turned his glare up to the tenth notch and faced the other, scowling.

Rubbing his nose and wiping the blood from it with his hand, Shifty shrugged, "Beats me. I don't know why you're even he—" He was forced to silence when the vet stepped forward and pressed his bowie knife against his jugular, the cold blade cooling his skin.

"It would take me less than one second and just a small flick of my wrist to slit your throat and let you bleed out on the ground," Flippy pointed out in a cold voice, "so I recommend you telling me what I want to know. Why are you doing this?" He suddenly looked sadder as he questioned what the purpose was.

"Flaky has her own life, too, she isn't just sitting at home every day doing nothing and waiting for something to come along. She has friends who care and are worrying for her, so tell me why you thought that it was okay to just come in and think you could take her without anyone noticing? Did you not consider what it could do to other people when they found out that she had disappeared? How heartbroken they would be?"

". . ."

"Answer me when I ask you something. Why would you ever want to take her away from the people she loves and instead be with two people who don't care for her own thoughts or feelings? Do you think that she wanted to be kidnapped and not let go?"

The more he kept talking, the more this hurting feeling throbbed in Shifty's chest, but he still stuck to his story. "We didn't kidnap her. You're barking up the wrong tree, she isn't here. Go look somewhere else."

Flippy smiled, shook his head, and laughed in disbelief, "You're still not admitting to your crime? Even after Lammy saw who you were, after I drove all the way out here, and after being told that what you're doing is wrong, that you're not being fair to her. Amazing. It's people like you that make this world the shitty place it is." He pulled the knife back with the same bemused smile.

"You should feel horrible, knowing that you're keeping a sweet girl, who's been nothing but kind to you ever since that first day, here against her will." Clicking his tongue, he left the glowering teen by the door and started searching the house, laughing in the face of whoever said you needed a search warrant for these things.

Shifty followed him, keeping a close watch to make sure he didn't find something that screamed out that Flaky was there. "I shouldn't have to feel anything, I haven't done what you say I have." These lies, they were so easy to say them straight in the vet's face. There wasn't a hint of hesitation, it just came out as smoothly as if it were butter; it wasn't a struggle.

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll keep the regret at bay for the time being." Flippy shut the cupboard he was checking and left the kitchen, turning his attention to the hallway, or more specifically, the bedroom. "Why's the door closed."

"Because I don't like people like you scoping around through my personal crap," Shifty snapped at him, thinking that he would have made up an excuse for him to leave by this point.

Eyebrows raising up, he strode down the hallway at a normal pace, as if he knew that the he didn't need to rush because whatever was in the room wouldn't be going anywhere. "Well, it seems like you'll have to deal with it because I'm going to check." He paid no mind to the thief's low protests as he grabbed the knob of the door and went in.

From under the bed, Flaky's small whine was quieted when Lifty covered her mouth with his hand, her lips still trembling when she saw Flippy's combat boots walk around the room. Lifty tried soothing her by pressing his lips against her hair and stroking her hand with his finger, but he could tell she wanted to just disappear more and more as the boots came closer to the bed.

"Quiet, Flaky," he whispered so only she could hear, "you can't let him hear you." He couldn't help but think that this was like . . .

Flippy went over to the clothes drawer and happened to see the picture that Flaky had seen only days before. Picking it up, he almost smiled, but then it turned into a frown as he put it back down and went along with looking through Shifty and Lifty's items.

Standing in the doorway, Shifty stared at him, keeping his eyes from straying to the bed as to not bring attention to it. "So are you almost done? I have to go somewhere in a while and I'm not letting you—"

"Where's your twin?" he asked out of the blue. "Haven't seen him around here yet."

Great, so he had noticed that Lifty was gone, time to think up another lie. "He's out somewhere, probably in town stealing Petunia's new dog."

"Oh, that so?"

"Yeah."

The solider looked through the closet—only finding clothes and a few pairs of shoes—and said in a musing tone, "I'm thinking he'll have a hard time getting there without a van, since I did see it when I was driving, and you know what the weirdest thing was? There was no Lifty in it."

Well played, he had made Shifty turn the lies on himself so now he looked guiltier than ever. "I'm not my brother's keeper, how the hell should I know where he is, I was just guessing."

"Hm," Flippy had checked everywhere in the room that he could think of, and he hadn't found a sign of her. He stopped in front of Shifty, telling him to move, which he did, and he had nearly left to go check outside when one more possible hiding place struck him. Back tracking, he put a hand on his hip in thought as he stared at the bed, figuring that the space beneath it was high enough for a person to crawl under.

For Shifty, it was a blood stopping moment. He was going to find her, and probably cut him and his brother into cubes and send them down a river. No doubt that every time he'd see them he'd do that, he'd kill them on the spot . . And Flaky—he scowled at the thought—would go back to being just his again. . .

Bending down painstakingly slow, Flippy grabbed the end of the sheet that covered the gap.

Lifty looked at Flaky nervously and then around, seeing the shadow he created against the sheet. "Shit."

Flippy threw it up in a quick motion and smiled triumphantly, "You thought you were so—" He was surprised to see that there was no one under the bed; that it was home to only a few dust bunnies and a left shoe. "—smart . . ?" Dumbfounded, he lowered the sheet again and went to the living room, pausing at the door.

Shifty smirked at him, "I told you, we're clean of doing anything~ now get out of here."

Nodding, Flippy said, "I still don't trust you, I never have and I never will. Just because I didn't find anything here, doesn't mean I've given up. Watch your back." He opened the door and almost stepped out until his eyes locked onto something that looked familiar. Stopping, he stood staring at the raccoon tail that Shifty kept on a chain attached to the loop of his pants.

Before Shifty could say anything about it, he had leaned over and undid the chain so now it hung in his hand instead of at the other's pants. Next to the coon tail was a lock of hair.

A lock of _red_ hair.

He looked at Shifty, hiding any emotion or thoughts that would usually show on his face, before throwing the chain back at him and leaving without another word.

In the room, Lifty and Flaky fell on the ground under the bed, the boy's face red as he panted in exertion, having to have held them both up against the bottom of the bed frame so Flippy couldn't find them. Arms sore, he sighed out in relief.

Shifty looked at the piece of Flaky's hair that he had kept from the cut off pile as a little souvenir, sighing out, "We have to leave."

_Lifty sat on the crate in the alleyway they considered to be theirs, wiping his eyes with balled up fists, "T-they weren't t-telling the truth, were they?"_

_His brother was watching a rat and sitting on a crate opposite to him, face unreadable, "Who knows. Stop crying Lifty, it's not like she was our only friend—" knowing that she was, he changed it, "—it's not like she was super special or anything."_

_Looking up at him with reddened eyes, the more sensitive twin said, "I c-can't help it. I thought she really did like us . . I know y-you're sad too . ."_

"_I'm not going to cry about it though, crying is for dorks," the frown kept tugging the ends of his mouth down, showing that despite his tough words, he was keeping himself from crying. He'd never cry, especially not in front of other people!_

"_I-I guess you're right . ."_

"_S-Shifty? Lifty? Where are you guys?"_

_The two boys looked at each other before scurrying behind the dumpster to hide from someone they knew far too well._

_Flaky passed by the alleyway, two cupcakes in her hands as she kept calling out the names of her friends. "I d-didn't want to be at the p-party without you guys, since you had to leave and all . . but . . I did g-grab some cupcakes. They're really g-good!" She waited for them to answer, thinking that if she wasn't so scared of the dark alley . . she'd go in and give it to them by hand . . ._

_Lifty was about to answer to her when Shifty covered his mouth with his hand, whispering, "Quiet, Lifty. You can't let her hear you."_

"_G-guys? Is there something wrong? Did I . . do something?" Flaky waited, and when she didn't get an answer she feared that they were mad at her. "Guys . . why are you m-mad at me?" No little girl likes to be ignored by her friends, and it applied to her as well. Gathering up what small amount of courage she had, she started inching her way into the shadows._

"_I-I'm sorry if I did something . . but I really don't remember d-doing it . . If it was about going in the house with Giggles and l-leaving you two alone . . I'm really, really sorry . . D-don't ignore me . . please . ." Taking in a shaky breath, she shuffled over to the dumpster._

_The twins turned more nervous the closer she came, fearing that she'd find them._

"_G-guys?" She looked around it, hoping to find them, but instead finding nothing but the rat and a destroyed shoe. Sighing, she put the cupcakes on one of the crates and walked out of the alley, "I'll see you later then . . ."_

_The two looked after her from behind an old mattress that was leaning up against the wall._

"_. . ."_

* * *

**How the F did I stretch this to almost three thousand words when I thought it'd only be around a thousand . . Huh. Okay, next chapter I think will purely be a lemon. Lifty and Flaky's time, finally xD Then after that, it's the last! Yeah! Man, this took a while to type and I still want to update either my other LiftyxFlaky story or my random one shots thing -_- So, you gonna review or what?**


	8. His turn

Lifty sat up on the inflatable bed, blinking through the darkness of the living room, his mind buzzing with the events of Flippy finding them and what his brother had told him and Flaky afterwards.

_The two had crawled out from under the bed, checking to see if the war veteran had completely left before coming out of the room, relief written all over Lifty's face while Flaky seemed to be lost in thought. They had edged back onto the couch and waited until Shifty said something, though he looked almost as space out as the girl as he hooked his chain back on his pants._

_ "So," Lifty started slowly, "that was pretty damn close."_

_ "Mm hm," Shifty pressed his fingers against his lips in his way of thinking. "You're right. If he had found her, who knows what would've happened. We'd be fucked up."_

_ "You don't think that he'll come back, do you?"_

_ "If he does, he'll be coming here for nothing, we'll be long gone by then."_

_ It was like Flaky had just chose to ignore every sentence except that one, her head popping up as she asked, "W-what? What do you mean long g-gone?"_

_ Annoyed that she was barely taking part of the conversation now, Shifty sighed in exasperation, "As in, we're leaving? Ditching this town for another? Listen, Flaky."_

Pulling himself off the mattress, he got up, rubbing the weariness from his eyes, and dragged himself down the hallway. It was around two a.m. at the earliest, so he could only hope that she would still be awake, he needed to talk to her. The sound of his brother's snoring was enough to cover the shuffling sound his bare feet made against carpeted floor as he drew closer to her door.

He braced himself so he wouldn't be disappointed when she wasn't awake, then opened the door, sticking his head in. With the moonlight that was coming through the parted curtains, he was able to see that she was awake, sitting on the bed with her small knees pulled up to her chest, wearing her day clothes though they insisted wearing one of their nightshirts. It didn't seem like she saw him, so he gave a quiet cough, grabbing her attention.

"Can't sleep?"

Flaky shrugged, scooting over when he walked in and sat on the corner of the bed, eyes trying to detect any sort of emotion she had. "I-I guess not . . I just have a lot of t-things that I'm thinking about . ."

"Want to talk about it?"

"N-not really . ."

Lifty sighed, going with what his original purpose for coming in the room was and moving his hand across the bed sheet until it reached hers. Covering his smaller, smoother hand in his large calloused one, he squeezed it and mumbled out, "Well . . we don't have to talk . ."

Uncertain and figuring out what he was aiming at, she tried pulling her hand away, only to have him grasp it tighter. "L-Lifty . . I really should s-sleep and you too . . I'm s-sorry, but there's just too much g-going on and—"

"And don't you just want that to go away? Even for just a little bit?" He used his other hand to turn her face to him, catching the faint blush she had before covering her face with her hair. Knowing that she wouldn't respond without a little push, he dipped his head in, missing her lips purposefully to deliver a kiss just below the corner of her mouth.

"I'm not asking to just fuck you, I'm asking if we can . ." He felt the heated skin of her face, sure that his was beginning to match hers, as he pressed his nose against her cheek, watching her shut her eyes at the intimate gesture. "Before we leave, because you don't know when the will be the next time we have time for just us two . . Flaky please . ." He hadn't mean for it to be a whispered plea . . he just sounded pathetic now . .

Answering in a breathless tone, she squeaked out, ". . Alright t-then . ."

Pleased that at least she was allowing this to happen, he claimed her lips, one hand resting on her thigh as the other he held hers to his chest. This was actually happening, he was going to have the girl he had wanted and dreamt about since he was an early teenager, and even a small child. His fantasies would come to life tonight, but it would be better than he had ever imagined.

Or that's what he thought until he remembered that he had no idea what was supposed to happen during sex.

The embarrassment of still being a virgin hit him hard as he wondered what he had been thinking when he had walked into her room. Did he think she would get undressed just like that and give her body to him for his pleasure? All the thought up scenarios of what could happen if he didn't take control of the situation popped up in his mind, his fabricated fantasies of how amazing their first time would be dissipating as reality seeped in.

But, he could always make it up as he went, that wasn't going to stop him from being with the girl who he desired.

Refusing to break the kiss, he laid her back, taking in the tiny whimper she made when he pushed up her loose fitting sweater, thighs on either side of his waist supporting him while he brushed his hands against her creamy skin.

Finally pulling away from her panting mouth, he eyed the offensive sweater that had gathered just above her chest, revealing only her stomach and hiding what he wanted to see most. "I'm taking this off," helping her raise her back up off the bed, he pushed the covering piece of clothing that had hidden her shapely body from his view for so many years, bundling it up and throwing it to the ground.

Now he was able to see her perfectly, want and greed filling his face as he stared at her raising and falling chest, the bra barely seeming to cover up her breasts, showing off more skin than he had craved.

The tightening of his boxers brought him back from where his mind had wondered off to, focusing him on the business at hand. Undoing the clip of the garment, he slid it off at a slow pace, eyes taking in the generous mounds of flesh, her pink nipples hardening from the sudden draft. "God Flaky . . remind me to steal all of your sweaters one day."

Biting her lip, she smiled weakly under his stare, "O-okay . ."

Pressing his lips against her forehead, he began lowering himself, leaving soft, loving kisses against her skin, traveling down the valley between her breasts, and trailing the tip of his nose down her abdomen.

He took slight pleasure when she twitched beneath him, making small noises as he sat straighter, looking at her skirt contemplatively. Under it lay her most precious possession, and he was going to have it; it was his turn now.

"Alright Flaky," he said, smirking and hoping the darkness hid his red face, "Are you ready for what I have to give you?"

Flustered, she stuttered out, "I-I . . y-yes I am—Eek!" She squeaked in surprise when he grabbed her panties and skirt and slid them down at the same time, abandoning them when they reached just above her knees, restricting her movement and giving the twin all of the control.

"Heh," Lifty chuckled, glad that he wasn't the only nervous one as he admired the situation. The red head sprawled against the bed with all her feminine attractions showing, the adorable pouty look that she most likely didn't know was turning him on even more than he already was, and the fact that she had willingly agreed to this.

Slipping off his dark green tank top, he held himself over her teasingly, his wide grin growing when he placed her hand back on his bare chest, moving her fingers down his sculpted body as he relished in the glassy eyed look on her face.

Flaky watched as he released her hand, using it to tug his boxers down, his erection springing out from its confinement and bobbing slightly as he raised her chin, placing a kiss on her nose and whispering, "I hope you never leave, Flaky." Back arching off the bed as he plunged into her, her wet walls fitting him perfectly, she couldn't concentrate on what he just said to her.

Never . . Never . . Nev—"M-mm . . !" Clouded eyes staring at the ceiling and mouth opened in a pant, her body shook as the much stronger male pulled out, spreading her legs as far apart as the flexible skirt would allow it, finding that he could slam into her at a different angel this way.

Her breasts bouncing with his every thrust, he could only think of how much better this was than just his hand and a photo of the shy female. Everything, the pants, the moans, her soft, curvy body under his, the clenching and unclenching of her sex closing around his shaft when he slid himself in, her juices making it that much easier.

It was all Flaky, it was everything he wanted it to be, she had given herself to him, and even if he hadn't been her first, she had been his. And that would stick with him through all the pain and deaths he endured; he would find happiness in knowing that he was hers, and she was his.

But . . it . . wasn't the same for the girl . . . Maybe it would've been even better than her first time, but, before he had come in . .

"_F-Flippy," Flaky lowered her face into her knees, crying because she missed her friends, because she missed her normal life, and because . . because . . "I-I don't want to be h-here anymore . ." Why couldn't the twins tell . . ._

Her eyes drifted to his pleasure filled face, tears forming as his features changed, hair turning a lime green and a chain with two dog tags hanging from his neck, hitting his chest every time their pelvics slammed together. His eyes fluttering open for a split second, she saw that instead of being an emerald green, they were a beautiful forest color.

Whimpering, she felt her body reaching its edge, the hallucination her brain was tricking her into seeing fading and changing back to the twin, the thief who was keeping her here.

Lifty groaned, feeling her tighten around him as he rammed into her one last time, hearing her moan as she came, her hoarse voice calling out hi—he stopped, eyes wide.

"F-Fliiipppyyy!" Flaky screamed out, feeling her body release the built up fluid, unaware that he had stopped his ministrations.

It was only then then, in her afterglow, that she realized whose name she had called out, and actual person pleasuring her. Opening her eyes, body feeling drained of all its energy, she looked at Lifty dully, not even bothering to stop the tears.

S-she had called out some other male's name . . when he was the one who was doing all of it for her . . Chest throbbing and face burning, he pulled out before he was done, not feeling very angry . . just . . .

_Lifty looked around the field, hiding behind the playground as he searched for his . . friend . . He still thought of her as a friend, and he was sure that she did too. It had to be a lie, the kids were just rotten and spoiled . . they couldn't handle that Flaky didn't belong to their group anymore . ._

_Shifty wasn't with him, having to go get his rabies shot after being bit by a rat. _

_Sighing, he remembered how after Flaky had left their alley, the rat had scurried up the crate to where the cupcakes were at and started nibbling them. For some reason, Shifty had gotten mad about this, saying that she had brought the sweets for them and not some stupid rat, then he had picked it up and threw it, getting bit in the process._

_But, since he was by himself now, this would be a perfect time to go confront her for the real truth without having to be told no by his brother. Spotting her drinking a juice box on a bench and with no annoying Giggles or Flippy around, he ran through the woodchips, jumped onto the cement, and made his way towards her._

_Flaky took a cookie out, biting and chewing it as she saw Lifty running to her, her face transforming into a big smile and showing off the chocolate chip stained teeth. "Lifty!" She got up, unable to contain her happiness since maybe this meant that the twins weren't mad at her. "H-hi!"_

_Panting from the run, he nodded his head._

"_Cookie?" She held one out to him, smiling at his red face as he took it._

"_Uh s-sure," he took it, knowing that she couldn't hate them when she seemed so . . happy. _

_She sat down again, the smile still plastered on her face. "Where's Shifty? Is h-he at school today?"_

"_Er . . no, he had to go to the doctor's . ."_

"_Oh," putting her hands in her lap, she frowned, and asked, "L-Lifty . . I've been meaning to a-ask you . . are you and Shifty mad at m-me? I would've asked you before . . but . . I couldn't find either of you . ."_

_Crumbs fell from the cookie as he tightened his grip, and instead of answering her question, said, "Why did you come to our tree that day."_

"_Wha—Huh?"_

"_Why did you want to be our friend? I . . I want to know why . . Did you feel bad? Did someone," he scowled, "did someone _dare_ you to do it?"_

_Where had this come from? Flaky tilted her head, "What d-do you mean? Silly, nobody dared me to do it! I just wanted to play w-with you two!" She smiled the most innocent, childish smile anyone could ever have, her friendly eyes giving no hint that she was telling a lie. "And it was one of the b-best things I've done in forever! Haha!"_

_Swallowing, he looked down at the cookie. Maybe him and his brother had been wrong . . _

_His face, which had just turned back to its original color form his run, heated back up as she giggled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down, her short arms wrapping around him in a hug. "Eh!?"_

"_You two are funny and c-cool, and I think if you just opened up more everyone would want to be your friend!"_

_He didn't know why his hands were getting sweaty, or why his face was burning as she hugged him tighter . . "R-really? So . . you do like us as y-your friends?" Afraid of getting his hopes shattered, he tried to expect the mocking laughter and for her to push him away._

_But she didn't do that, she just giggled again, "Yeah! And I know we're g-going to be friends until we're grownups!"_

_Smiling, he made a reminder to himself to tell Shifty that they were wrong, that Flaky did like them, "Okay!"_

"_I'm so glad I met you, Flippy."_

_And there it was, she had accidently called him Flippy instead of Lifty. His smile dropped as she continued to hug him, not noticing that she had made a mistake. The cookie dropped from his hand, tears welling up in his eyes as hugged her back, hoping she wouldn't make the same name mistake again._

* * *

**How's my second shitty lemon, and this fucked up chapter. God.**


	9. In the end

**LAST CHAPTER! :D will there be a happy ending!? And if so, happy for who? If Lifty and Shifty are happy, then Flaky and Flippy won't be; and if Flaky and Flippy get the happiness, the twins won't, go ahead and read to find out!**

* * *

Running his fingers through his ruffled hair, Shifty yawned and walked past the dining table where his brother was absent mindedly picking apart a pop tart, barely picking up his dragging feet. "What's up with you?" He opened the box of the sugary treat, pulling off the sticky note that Flaky had stuck on there saying, 'Snack ONLY' and chuckling before throwing it into the trash. She never did know when they weren't listening to her.

He tore open the wrapper and stuffed one of the cold slices in his mouth, staring at his brother incredulously. "Hey, I'm talking to you. What's with the whiny sad face, you're making yourself look like a prissy girl."

Lifty put his chin in the palm of his hand, a sad smile tracing his lips, "Let me guess, you were so out of it last night that you didn't hear anything?"

Dumping the other tart in his hand, Shifty pointed it at him, "I happened to have a fucking hard day yesterday packing up our stuff, but that doesn't matter, what was so important that I didn't hear . ." He shared a stare with his twin before coughing and choking on his breakfast, an eyebrow raising up in disbelief. "No way in hell. There is no fucking way that she slept with you."

The younger nodded, looking down at his twiddling thumbs as he spoke, "Yup . ."

"Was it everything that wittle Wifty ever dreamed of~? You've been bitching about not having your time with her, and now you have, I can finally say you're a 'man' without laughing." Snickering, he wiped the crumbs from his mouth and the front of his shirt. "So how was it? Were all your little fantasies downgraded when you felt the real thing? Heh, guess you don't have to use your hand anymore since now you've got something to stick your dick in."

Heart constricting, he smiled more, "It was amazing . . Just knowing that I was actually with Flaky for a night . . but . . I don't think that I'll be sleeping with her anymore. And neither will you."

Shifty snorted, "What makes you say that? I bet I could fuck her anytime I wanted to."

"No, you can't," Lifty looked up, prepared to take what came to him, "she wasn't happy here, so I took her back."

_Lifty pulled up his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, staring at the ground with a blank look._

_ "L-Lifty . ." Flaky sat up, holding her arm across her bare chest and reaching out to him, "I-I'm s-sorry . . ! It just c-came out and—" She feared that he was more than just angry at her, what if he hated her now? Her theory was boosted when he got up, gathered her clothes, and tossed it to her without saying anything in response. "Lifty . ."_

_ "Get dressed and meet me outside, make sure not to make any noise when you're passing by Shifty." He stalked out of the room, eyes forward the whole time so she wouldn't see the pain lying beneath them._

_ Flaky looked at her clothes, holding them to hers face to muffle her crying and whimpering, knowing that Lifty was furious. He should be . . she had . . she had done the something unspeakable, called out another man's name while having sex with a different one . . "I-I-I d-didn't . . L-Lifty . ."_

_ Once she had dressed, she opened the door a few inches and slid through the gap, creeping by Shifty's sleeping figure on the couch. Hand on the door knob, she shrunk when she heard him mumble something out in his sleep, looking over her shoulder to see if maybe she had woken him up. His closed eyes confirmed that he wasn't, though, so she was able to relax again—but she did pause and listen to what he was saying._

_ "No," he muttered into the pillow, "stop it . . Give me my . . fedora back . . . Y . . you can't look at it . ."_

_ She wondered what he was dreaming of that made him want his fedora so badly . . or what they couldn't look at . . Shrugging, she stepped out of the cottage, pressing her hand against the wood of the door and shutting it slowly so it made a barely audible 'click'. Now that she was outside, she walked down the side of the steps so they wouldn't squeak and tried spotting Lifty against the darkness the trees created._

_ The moon's milky white light draped a veil on everything but that patch of shadows, illuminating and giving the ghostly effect that only spiked the fear in her. She wasn't afraid of the dark, no, she was afraid of what lurked _in_ the dark, and in this forest, any animal could come and attack her while she was in the open. _

_The creepiness of the scene hit her as she took a step back towards the stairs, thinking that since she didn't see the twin anywhere it'd be safer to just go back inside again. She turned back around and bumped into the chest of said boy, screaming before he covered her mouth with a gloved hand._

"_Don't make any noise," Lifty whispered and removed his hand after she had nodded in understanding._

"_Y-you g-gave me a heart a-attack!" Flaky covered her heart with her hand and kept her eyes on the floor, wishing that her short hair would cover her face to hide her from him. She asked herself how she hadn't seen or heard him before, confident that he hadn't been anywhere in sight when she had come out. Well . . he was one of two boys who could easily sneak around a house without being heard . . so he was bound to have a stealth mode and the skill to blend in . . _

"_Look up."_

_Doing as she was told, she turned her face up to him, twisting the front of her sweater in her hands as she saw his bright eyes practically glowing against the night and his mask, like he was some kind of nocturnal animal that preferred the dark over the light. Almost like a raccoon, she thought as she connected the two things. "Lifty . . I know y-you're mad at me . . and you k-know I don't like it when you're mad at me . . If I can do or say s-something that will make you forgive me, just tell me what it is!"_

_Lifty sighed and shook his head, "No. There's nothing you can do."_

_That was the answer she didn't want to here. She held her small fists to her chest, the disappointment in his tone washing over her and threatening to drown her in sadness. "B-but . .—"_

"_No, there's nothing you can do," he continued, "because I'm not mad at you."_

"_W-what?" Her fingers stopped digging into the flesh of her palms as she heard him, "But . . I . . did something that . .—"_

_He grabbed her hand, turning it over so the palm was facing upward as he traced the lines in her skin, "I can't be mad at you, Flaky, and you've known that since we were kids. You just . . caught me by surprise . . but I didn't tell you to come out here so we could talk about that." Hand locked in hers, he started pulling her across the yard, ignoring the gravel paved pathway and choosing to walk through the vegetation. _

"_W-where are we going?" Flaky jumped closer to him when she heard the hoot of an owl, her overactive imagination convincing her that he had a shovel hidden somewhere and he was going to . . ! _

"_To the van," feeling her body tense up whenever she heard a new noise, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Don't worry. You . . you don't have to be here anymore."_

_xXx_

_ Lifty stopped the van, the sign that said, 'Welcome to Our Little Town!' in front of the windshield, its comforting yellow and pink colors turning pale as he cut the engine, the headlights turning off and settling them in the dark. He could hear Flaky's breathing, and out of the corner of his eye he saw her watching him. "Well, here we are."_

_ ". . . Y-you said before that I wasn't going t-to be there anymo . ." Facial expression changing with each new emotion, she waited for him to confirm it._

_ "Don't worry about Shifty, I'll deal with him later," giving her a weak smile, he leaned over until their noses were touching, the contact sending blood to both of their cheeks. "I'm so sorry this happened Flaky." He held the side of her face in his hand as their lips molded together for an instance before he pulled away, brushing the hair from her eyes._

_ She hadn't expected to feel like she had just lost something when she thought of finally going home and leaving them . . but she did . . She had lost two of the sweetest people she had known, and this goodbye was sealing it. "B-bye, and thank you Lifty." Opening the passenger door, she slipped out, closing it again and jogging down the road, her exhaustion rolling in as she heard him whisper something that sounded like 'Bye Flakes' and driving away._

Lifty flinched as a brother raised his hand, expecting to get slapped for acting out without informing him about it. But when he felt a stiff patting on his shoulder, he opened his eyes, "Wha—?"

Shifty nodded, taking back his hand and walking to the door, "You did a good job, bro. I didn't think she'd last if we had taken her with us anyways, so at least I didn't have to deal with that drama." The cottage door shut behind him, leaving Lifty gaping after him, his mind translating it to one thing.

His jerky brother had just told him that he was proud of his brother for defying his orders.

"What . . ?"

xXx

Flippy sighed and pulled on his beret, rubbing the dark bags under his eyes and putting a piece of bread in the toaster. He hadn't had much sleep last night,_ again._ He kept thinking that maybe he had missed somewhere in the thieves' house, there had to be a closet he hadn't checked, because there had been no sign of Flaky.

Except for the strand of hair . . that had looked just like Flaky's hair color, but how was it that they had it without her being there . .

No, he couldn't think straight right now, it was too early in the morning and he hadn't even had a cup of coffee or searched the morning paper for any updates on the search for her. It was the seventh day today and still nobody had found anything that indicated where she was, except for the video that Lammy had chosen to keep to herself until he told her otherwise.

Starting to lose hope of finding her in the area, he and a few of the others had begun to talk about going to the outer world and searching there. The only ones going would be those who rarely died—so far the team consisted of him, Lammy, Splendid, and Pop—but there still was the risk of never coming back. Sighing, Flippy went to go get the newspaper that Petunia should've dropped off by then to get his mind of things.

When he opened the door, he defiantly hadn't expected to see a girl laying on the mat instead of his paper. Throat constricting, he saw the cropped red hair, the dirt on her sweater and face that showed she might've tripped on her way there, and the shallow rise and fall of her chest as she slept on, unaware of where she was at.

"F-Flaky?" This was his imagination, his sick, twisted mind was making him think he saw his best friend passed out in front of his door and when he'd reach out to touch her she'd dissolve into nothing. But when he did place a hand on her shoulder, he felt the solid and warmness of her body; she was real. "Flaky . . !" He smiled for the first time in days and raised her up into a sitting position, leaning her against his chest as he looked around, thinking that maybe she had got away and came there.

The twins, they never let something they wanted just slip out of their grasps, so why was she here now?

Eyes opening a bit, she acknowledged the warm arms and the drops of water that had fallen on her cheeks. "F-Flippy . . I'm back . ."

xXx

Shifty was seated on the porch steps, gazing at the flowers that were popping up and growing which could only mean the beginning of spring. Funny how new things come and replace the old ones, he thought, almost like memories did.

He reached up to his fedora and hesitantly took it off, something he never did, even when he was by himself. Turning it in his lap, a piece of folded up paper yellowed with age fell out, his face turning skeptical as he picked it up and unfolded it.

_"Come on Shifty!" Lifty yelled out in excitement as he pulled on his brother's arm. "I'm telling you that they're all liars! Flaky is our friend! She told me herself! Come on, come on we have to go before she gets picked up! It's gonna be spring break soon and then you won't be able to hear it from her yourself 'til we come back!"_

_ Begrudgingly, he let the younger pull him across the blacktop, ignoring the hostile glares he got from Giggles and Petunia as they moved away further when they came nearer. "Fine."_

_ "Hey! Hey Flaky!" The red headed girl looked away from where she was giving a woman, presumably her mother, her backpack, smiling when she saw the two._

_ "L-Lifty! Shifty!" She called out and waved them over, grabbing both of their hands when they made it. Looking back at her mom with a big smile, she said, "Mommy! Mommy look! These are my two friends that I was telling you about!"_

_ Shifty glared at the woman, the image of her hazy in the memory so he wasn't exactly sure how she looked like. Being the troublemaker he was, he had never gotten along with adults and personally thought they were stupid, that kids could get along just fine without them; just like him and Lifty did. Immediately he knew that he would hate her, but when her soft voice met his ears and she raised an outstretched hand, he blinked._

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, her laugh like silver bells in the wind when she saw at his stunned expression. "My daughter has told me so much about you both, and I'm so glad that she's making more friends, especially with two nice boys like you."_

_ Seeing her hand, Lifty decided he would be the grown up as he took hold of it and shook it, adoring the fact that she had called them 'nice boys'. "Hi! I'm Lifty and that's my brother Shifty, he talks but I think he's just shy right now. It's really nice to meet Flaky's mom—I mean, to meet you!"_

_ Already she had figured out that the fedora-less boy was more open and friendlier than the other, who was probably still sweet, but under all the roughness. "Hello Lifty, you seem to be a good friend to my little Flakes, I'm happy that you boys came over here at this time."_

_ Flaky blushed at her mother's affectionate tone when saying her nickname, "M-mommy!" Then she turned, smiling, to the twins. "Y-yeah, did you have to tell me s-something?"_

_ Before Lifty could answer for him, Shifty spoke up, "We just wanted to ask you, if over spring break, you wanted to go to the park with us? Just to play and stuff . ."_

_ Seeing the nod from her mom, she answered enthusiastically, "Yeah! We could play s-so many games! It'd just be u-us three and it'd be so much f-fun!" While she and the younger twin were shooting out ideas of games to play while they were there, Shifty pointing out a few games they had missed, the older woman tapped her chin._

_ "Hey you three," she started, grabbing their attention away from what the difference of Freeze Tag and normal tag was and rummaging through her purse to hold up a camera, "what would you say to taking a picture?"_

_ "Ooh ooh ohh!" Lifty raised his hand up, eyes glittering at the fanciness of the camera in her hands, "Can we?! Shifty you want to?!"_

_ "I dunno—" He was interrupted when Flaky grabbed his arm and tugged him closer, hoping to get him into the picture._

_ "Please!" Flaky whined, pulling him again, "Just really quick! I promise it'll be done in l-less than a second! Shiifftttyyy!"_

_ "Shiifftttyyy!" His brother started whining out too so now he had two begging kids stretching his name out in an annoying way. "Come on! Pictures are fun! We can see how silly we look!"_

_ Growing a sour expression, he sighed, "Fine. We'll take a picture. Just stop ruining my name!" He couldn't help but feel slightly pleased when Flaky continually tried to bring him in closer, Lifty's arm thrown around her neck as he smiled widely._

_ "Alright kids, nice, big smiles!"_

Snap!

_The flash of the camera stunning the children momentarily, she had a chance to look at the picture, catching the happiness in both of the young thieves' eyes, despite one of them wearing an annoyed look. She lowered herself onto her knees, holding the camera to them so they could all see how it turned out._

_ "I look weird!" Flaky giggled out and pointed to Lifty, "So do y-you!" Together they had a giggling fit, pointing out all the weird things about them in the picture, like how one of Flaky's eyes looked a brighter red than it was, his almost shut eyes, and the somewhat blurriness of it that was caused from them laughing and moving._

_ ". . Oh yeah?" Shifty said, pointing to his scrunched up nose, "Well I look like I'm part pig in this picture." They looked at it, then at him before bursting out in even more giggles, causing him to let up and laugh with them a little too._

_ "Well I think it looks perfect," the woman said, "and I'll make sure to get you two a copy of it when I get the pictures in this camera printed, would you like that?"_

_ Nodding quickly, Lifty held his arm up in a fist, "Yeah! It'd be awesome to see that every day! I'd die from laughing!"_

_ Chuckling, she put the camera back into her purse and grabbed Flaky's hand, "Alright then. Well, Flaky needs to go home and have her snack, but it was truly a pleasure being acquainted with you, Lifty, Shifty. I'll make sure to plan out a date when you three can get together and play, say bye Flaky."_

_ "Bye guys!" They were just about to walk out of the school gates when she stopped, "Oh w-wait! Mommy I'll be right back!" Letting go of her hand, she ran back to the twins, pulled a folded up paper out of her sweater pocket, and handed it to Shifty. "T-this is for you two. My mommy helped me write it since I'm not a good speller . . but I hope you l-like it!" She waved before skipping back to where her mom was waiting, grabbing her hand again and exiting the school._

_ The older twin unfolded it, his brother leaning over his shoulder to read it, "I'm gonna read it out loud so you can hear it too, Lifts. Alright, here it goes: Dear Shifty and Lifty, I've had so much fun playing and talking to you guys ever since I met you. I know it hasn't been very long, but I can tell that we're gonna be great friends when we're older. Maybe we can live—" He stopped at a word, trying to pronounce it. "—live t-to . . to-get . ."_

_ Lifty took it from his hands and continued for him, "Together. Wouldn't that be fun? We'd share a little house in the woods where all the animals can play with us and it'd be like a fairy tale! Oops, my mommy said that I'm getting ahead of myself. But this letter is just to tell you two that I love being your friend and I'm glad that you didn't make me leave you alone that day. You both are amazing and I'm so happy we're all friends. Love, Flaky." Then at the bottom was a scribbled picture that showed them all laughing together, their names written above their heads._

_ Shifty grabbed it and reread it again, looking up, unsure of what the burning feeling in his eyes was. "S-she . . she wrote this . . for _us_ . . ?" Biting the inside of his lip, he refolded it and put it in his fedora where no one would be able to take it away without him stopping them._

The thief looked away from the old letter and towards the door where his brother had walked out of and sat next to him. ". . ."

"We bunked up didn't we," Lifty said, more as a statement than a question.

Sighing, Shifty crumpled the paper before throwing it over his shoulder, throwing what little of his childhood he had loved away. "Yeah, we did."

* * *

**Fuck yeah I reached twenty-five thousand words and this is the first complete LiftyxFlakyxShifty on this site! Yes! So, I have a lot to say and I'm sure you have a lot to ask. 1) I had so much fun writing this and I'm happy a lot of people read it**

**2) I saddened myself by bringing this to an end (the feeelllsss and also it could've been longer but I had only planned this much)**

**3) Should I write another, longer LiftyxFlakyxShifty story one day?**

**4) Go check out my profile and vote for my poll for future stories!**

**5) I wrote this all while listening to This Day Aria from My Little Pony**

**6) Crystal and I made our ship name! So crystalblue19xAmIObsessed turns to be . . AmIBlue xD (since I'm topping! Ask Crystal what it is if she's dominant ;3)**

**7) Six is just for fun our ship is not cannon and doesn't exist between us xD**

**8) THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER SO REVIEW. I don't care about the others now, but this is the last so don't be a jerk and just tell me if you liked it and you want more of this ship! Please. Come on.**

**Okay shout outs! Thanks to koyamon-lover and Crystal for reviewing practically every single chapter (though Crystal has to because she's the one who bitches at me to update xD)! Also VMR because you were the one who inspired me to keep going! I hope you liked the ending :3 And, oh yeah! *gives Starkingdom99 a bear hug back* I forgot that last chapter! Until next story ending.**

**-Ami**


End file.
